Why You Don't Break A Promise
by JRoss
Summary: Friends never go back on their words.At least not these two. But after he leaves her, and now, several years later, reappears, what's a girl to do? Denial never did suit the heart. (StarRob) (BBRAE) Sequel to All I Wanted
1. He's Back

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 1/15**

**Date Began: January 20, 2005**

**Date Finished: February 4, 2005**

**Date Published: February 5, 2005**

**All Readers must read this first**

After all this time, and preparation, and final ideas, I have finally concluded and began publishing my newest Teen Titans story; 'Why You Don't Break a Promise.'

This story is the sequel to 'All I wanted' and will be fifteen chapters long. The story takes place five years after the final battle with Blaze, now all the Teen titans being twenty years old.

**Raven: **Raven had moved to some place North for warmer weather, and to shake off the incident with the Teen Titans fair well. Emotional for everyone, yes, but Raven; being the key to driven emotions, was the one who felt betrayed, hurt and lost after the goodbye. She is now married to Beastboy, also known as Garfield Logan. Their two years anniversary had just recently passed, and both are now still coping after not hearing anything from their friends after five years.

**Garfield/Beastboy Logan: **Beastboy, being married to Raven, both have moved up North, enjoying the new life he never had as a child. After many years of fantasies, Beastboy now owns a moped and is working as a veterinarian in local office downtown. Although his wife is a lawyer, and both make a great deal of money, Garfield can not help but to still feel lonely without his friends. He misses them, and that's why… it's been weird without them.

**Victor Stone/Cyborg: **Cyborg has been coping well with the separation of his friends. He married his teenage sweetheart, Bumblebee, and is a major car sales man. Cyborg loves his job dearly, but what he is really looking forward to is the birth of his child, which should be expected in a few months. Doctors have said that they should be expecting a boy, which made Cyborg the happiest robotic man in the world. However not all his days turn out happy. There are times when he has the occasional fight with the wife, and needs a break from work. And those are the times, he remembers his good friends, the Titans.

**Kori Anders/Starfire: **Five years. Five years and now she's twenty healthy years old. Kori Anders has suffered the worst from the separation, and the disappearance of her long lost best friend. It's been five years since Robin had been crushed under the remaining bits of Titans Tower. It's been five years since she cried herself to sleep, and five years since she's heard from any of her friends. But she believes Robin is still out there, and that crying never helps, and that her friends would someday… come around. Until that day, Starfire has been working as a secret agent for the Jump City Police Department. They had finally decided to get one since the Titans split, and with the help of Starfire, it's been smooth sailing. But now, Kori has a problem. There is one man who broke out of jail and wishes to seek her attention again. And that's where my story begins…

**Richard Grayson/Robin**: Whereabouts and information unknown.

So now… let the story begin.

………………………………………………………………………………

Of Rejoining and Surprises

Kori Anders was in work Sunday morning, trying to finish filing her reports and waiting for a call from her friends. Still.

It's been five long years since that night, the final battle with Blaze. Damn ass tried burning down Titans Tower… and succeeded.

But no thanks to her, Kori Anders, did her best friend Robin make it out okay. In the final battle, she was stuck in many mounted fallen pieces of metal, and if it wasn't for Robin, she would have never made it okay. But if it wasn't for her, Robin would have.

She told him that night. That she loved him. But no thanks to evil nemesis Blaze, did she get the chance to hear the courtesy returned. Everything wrong happened that night. And after that, everything seemed to be a little better… just not what they had all hoped it to be.

So now Kori resides in Jump City, where I would continue telling her tale if it wasn't for a man in uniform to step up to her desk. Damn him.

"Yes Paul?"

"Miss Anders, there's been an escapee from Jump City Prison. They want to know if you're up to the case."

"Who is it Paul? The escapee I mean." Starfire's accent had somehow evaporated from her existence a good few months ago. Now, she speaks exactly like a true American.

"Roy Harper."

"Villain identification?"

"Speedy." That one name brought back haunting memories. That one villain had dated her five long years ago. After one mistaken date, he began to stalk her. And stalking he did, until her and Robin caught him. He's been behind bars ever since, until now.

"But how? We had him in electric wire chambers and everything!"

"I know miss, it is still a mystery to us. We are asking for your help. Will you help us?"

"I need some backup…"

"We can supply with …"

"No. I've got some other people in mind. But thank you. Consider this mission accepted."

………………………………………………………………………………...

Raven and Garfield were at home for a lunch break when the phone rang.

To some people, you'd just answer the phone. But seeing as not many people spoke with Raven and Garfield, they both jumped and stared at each other surprised.

"You get it." They both said at once.

RING RING

Raven got up and walked over to the phone.

"H… hello?"

"Raven?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Kori."

"Kori? I don't know a …"

"Woops! I mean Starfire. It's me." From the sound of her voice, Raven could tell her voice was cracking. And any moment now, hers would be too. It had been so long.

"…Star… it's been…"

"A long time, I know. But I need your help."

The phone conversation lasted another good five minutes before Raven set down the phone. Garfield looked up at her with curiosity.

"Well?"

"We have a mission Beastboy."

"Beastboy? I… a mission? Do this mean?"

"Yes, come on I'll explain everything on the way."

………………………………………………………………………………

Cyborg and Bumblebee were in the kitchen of their new home, painting the sponged walls a seashell off white. Bumblebee liked it. And if Bumblebee liked it, Cyborg did as told.

But then the phone rang. But this time, no one jumped. Cyborg walked over to the phone and pressed the TALK button.

"Boo ya and hello?"

"Cyborg Stone?"

"Well I prefer Cy but yeah?"

"I need your help."

"Who is this?"

"You're little alien friend."

"…Starfire…"

"Hello Cyborg."

"What do I owe thee pleasure of talking to my favorite alien girl?"

"Like I said, I need your help."

"Oh? What's up Star?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I've got all day."

"Okay."

It must have been a good twenty minutes later of explanation when Cyborg decided it was time to pull out the old T-car and go. Turning to face Bumblebee, he said, "It's that time again."

"See you soon?" it was more directed as a question then a statement. Cyborg shrugged.

"I'll try to make it back in time for the little guy." He said, patting Bumblebee's stomach and stormed off after giving her a final reassuring kiss of fair well.

………………………………………………………………………………...

It was a good eight hours later before the four formal Teen Titans resided in the old home of Titans tower, open mouthed in shock.

"How'd you do it, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Well after the collision, and after… well… Rob, Robin was never found… I … I hired some architects and had it reshaped up and as good as new. Of course, you'll see some of your rooms are missing a few bits of furniture and accessories, but those will be in by Monday. They're being fixed up down town. But we're not here to make up for lost times. I missed you all dearly, but we have a bigger case to crack before our little reunion."

"Damn she sounds more American every sentence." Beastboy chuckled.

Raven shot him a look, taking his hand as if motioning him to shut up.

"Anyways," she continued, "As I told you all, Speedy broke out of jail. We don't know how for sure, and we don't know what he's out to do, but he must and he WILL be stopped."

"How do we locate him?"

"All computers and trackers in the tower are back up and running. Believe me, I've been working on the rebuilt tower since well, a year after the incident. I know this place inside out, and plan on giving all that information to you to take care of Cy."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Titans, you ready?" Star smirked at the sound of the old team name. And something, an old ember being lit, lighted the eyes of the four Titans gathered around the sofa, a spark that hadn't been lit in five years. And sure as hell were they ready. The Titans were back.

"Let's do this." Beastboy said and stuck his hand in.

"For better or for worse." Raven placed her hand on top of Beastboy's.

"No one is tough enough to take down the Titans." Cyborg said, placing his cannon hand on top of the others. They all turned to Starfire.

"You should say it." Beastboy encouraged her with a nod, which she smiled to, waiting for years to hear the words from Robin. But until that day would come, she was happy to fill in.

"Titans, GO!"

……………………………………………………………………………

The Titans were in the kitchen eating pizza when there came a knock on the door.

"Strange." Beastboy said.

"I'll get it." Starfire got up, and swayed her hips as she walked towards the door. Star was still in her work outfit. It was more business like. She was wearing a satin white blouse, with ruffles at the sleeves, and a skirt, crème colored that made its' way just above her knees. Starfire has crème stiletto heals to match the skirt, and her hair was down like the old days, slight curls bouncing at the ends.

She opened the door to the sight of a man. A tall man. About a half a foot taller than her. He had spiked up black hair, that didn't seem to need the gel, and was wearing a business suit and tie. Black suit, dark blue undershirt. I'd say more, but the story speaks for itself.

"Can I help you?"

"I actually came to help you." His voice was deep, mellow, calm and soothing. Kori just looked up and nodded, shaking his hand.

"Kori Anders."

"Richard Grayson."

She froze. She knew Robin's identity from a WHILE back. But she knew, it couldn't be him. Her hand was still in his, although neither were shaking hands anymore.

"Rich… Rich… did you say Richard?"

"I did." He sounded amused, a hint of tease in his voice.

"Robin?" She crooked her neck to the side, a look of hope and curiosity peaking through her eyes.

"Hello Star."

"Rob… Robin!" She once confused, squealed and threw her arms around him. He placed his arm around her middle, and held her close, in taking her scent. It was the scent of lilacs and lavender. Just as she always smelt. "It's been so long." She whispered into the crook of his neck.

"MMM, I know." He held her even closer, if possible, not daring to remove his arms.

That is, until someone cleared their throat.

"Star, who's this?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy and Raven, who were behind him, nodded, also curious.

"Titans… it's good to see you." Robin spoke up, not letting Starfire answer.

"No way…" Cyborg whispered more to himself.

"Dude… you're… they said you were dead."

"Well I'm not!"

"We can see that." Raven spoke up, then looked over at Star who looked unsure about this.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you kept in touch? It's been five years Robin. No one disappears for five years and then never contacts his friends to confirm he wasn't dead!" She asked, voice rising to the peek.

"Star… I…"

"We searched for a whole year Robin! A YEAR! We thought you were still under the rubble!"

"Well I'm not."

"How did you find us?"

"I knew you were working downtown. I've been watching you for a while now, making sure you were safe. Star… when I found out you called the others, I knew I had to come."

"YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME THIS WHOLE TIME AND NOT ONCE HAD THE DECENCY TO TELL ME HOW YOU WERE!"

"I was living a new life Star! I couldn't just drop by and say, 'Oh hi Star. Remember me? You're long lost best friend who really isn't dead?' What would you have done?"

"I don't know Robin. But I'm not in the mood to argue with you. I have a mission to complete and if you're going to get in the way, then just… leave!"

"Shut up you two! We're all going to go after Speedy, we're all going to do this as a team, and we're all voting on a leader."

"I thought Robin was our leader…" Beastboy said confused.

"He was until we thought he was dead." Raven spoke with a dose of venom in her voice. Surely it was enough to send shivers down your spine.

"I say we have Star do it. It's her mission, right ya'll?"

"Right." Raven and Beastboy said. Starfire smiled, a hint of a smirk grazing her lips, as she turned to Robin.

"That's alright with you, right Boy wonder?"

"I'm fine with it."

"Alright. Titans, we have lots of stuff to deal with tomorrow. Hit the sack, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Hey Star?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah beastboy?"

"I didn't get to tell you all… but I … I missed you guys. Raven and I, we both did."

Cyborg gave a weak smile, trying to hold in a sharp breath that he too had missed his friends.

"I missed you too." Starfire said before turning on her heel and heading to her old room.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Robin sat in the kitchen early at two in the morning, dunking another one of his chocolate chip cookies into his milk, staring out at the old view he remembered oh so long ago. He was home again.

"I've heard cookies have loads of calories." A voice said, now stepping out of the dark.

Robin gave a weak laugh. "Yeah and I heard it's rude to scare people while they try to eat their cookies and milk."

"Maybe." Star gave a weak smile, stepping into the dim glow from the light outside the tower reflecting on her.

She was as beautiful as Robin had remembered. The same long, red hair. Those green eyes that could make you stare for hours, and of course her figure. Star grew in the places she was bound to mature, but kept her weight at a reasonable toned size for battle, and work. She still kept her boxer short pajamas and white tank top and Robin had remembered, and it still fit her as snug and humble as before.

"What are you doing up?" Her voice asked, throwing him out of his gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"That line is old Boy wonder."

"Whatever. So what are YOU doing up?"

"I'm stressed, what else is new?"

"Starfire? Stressed? Never…"

"I used to say the same thing. But hey! A cup of coffee each day and some tea really brings out the best in you. I always wondered how Raven stayed so alive all those years on late night watches."

Robin chuckled and nodded his head. "Ah coffee, the only drug that seems to be most effective in a healthy way."

"MMM." Star said, taking a sip of her tea, Robin had not noticed she had made for herself. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why are you up?"

"You know me. I've always had a hard time sleeping."

"MMHMM, more nightmares?"

"Always the nightmares."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be. They always go awa…"

"No. For yelling earlier. It was not my place to argue. I suppose I should feel gratitude and some thankfulness for you offering to help us. It's just… you have no idea how weird it was for me Robin. There were times where I seriously believed you were dead. And I, I told myself it was a lie, you were alive… for the good of the others. To keep their spirits up. But they sensed it. They knew I was unsure. So I suggested we stop the Teen titans. It's all my fault. Or … it would have been if you died. I got a job at the local police department once the Titans stopped fighting villains. So Jump City hired me, and I've been working there ever since. I tried so many time to locate you, just knowing you were alive would have been good. But there was nothing."

It took a moment for Robin to take all this in, but then he nodded.

"Don't be sorry. I think it was a week before I managed to get out of the rubble. I left Jump City, headed to Steel City to work with Titans East until I felt better. I tried calling you then, but it said the phone line was disconnected. And that's when I remembered, titans tower was no longer in existence. So then about a year later, I tried the whole Night Wing thing. It didn't suit me. I preferred Robin. So then I found you Star. And I wanted to talk to you, I really did. I just… I couldn't bring myself to words. So when I found out Speedy broke out of jail, I came to find you again. and here I am."

"MMM." She said, taking another sip of her tea. "Any girlfriends I should know about?" she winked. He chuckled.

"Damn, let me think. There was one. Seems that she didn't like a hero boyfriend. So she left."

"Well I'm surprised you dated around."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I pacifically remember you telling me "Nah, I don't think I'll ever have a girlfriend." Five years ago…" her voice trailed off, tears now stinging her eyes.

"Starfire…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine. I like memories. They're usually good ones."

"Even my amnesia?"

"Even your amnesia."

"What about my date with Speedy?"

"No, that was not a memory. That was… a hurtful past."

Starfire giggled and nodded. "Sure was."

"So what about you? Any boyfriends?"

"Yup."

"Any chance I know the guy?"

"Aqualad…" she said and looked down into her tea.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"What happened to that relationship?"

"He was not all I wanted…"

"No?"

"No."

There was one of the comforting moments of silence one can only ask for when two former lovers are in the same room, with each other again. But Robin wanted to know more. He's a guy. What'd you expect?

"Did you ever find all that you wanted?"

"I did as a matter of fact."

"Oh? Who?"

"Think Robin."

"I … I don't understand." Starfire got up from her seat and moved so she was now standing in front of the masked man. Man… no longer the boy of her dreams. She took her finger and pointed it to his chest, just above his heart.

"Remember with this." Then she pointed to his head. "And this." The she peeled off his mask. "Rather than these."

Robin looked shocked. He hadn't removed his mask since that night five years ago when Star did it for him.

Starfire was again lost in the chocolate eyes. They hid his feelings so many times before, and right now, she could see shock in his eyes. She smirked.

"Goodnight Boy wonder." She said placing a chase kiss to his lips, swaying her hips once more as she retrieved back to her bed.

………………………………………………………………………………

She had kissed him. After five long years, there was a kiss. One he may only know about. Their secret. But she couldn't be fretting over some silly kiss, could she?

Silly boy wonder.

………………………………………………………………………………

She felt it. She knew it was there. It was a small kiss, something very oh so small, but the tingle still lingered on her upper lip every time she touched it.

She still loved him.

But it was just a brush of lips. It wasn't a true kiss, right?

………………………………………………………………………………

Robin and Starfire were both walking around the tower still late at night, neither knowing the other was out and about thinking the same thing.

That is, until the two bumped into each other.

"Star, I…"

"Robin, I…"

They both began at the same time, and then gave out a weary laugh.

"You first." They both said again, chuckling/giggling at the utter nonsense.

Starfire, being a tad more courageous than she used to be, stepped an inch forward.

Robin reached out his hand, gloves removed still, and began brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Robin, I…"

"Shh…" he interrupted her, placing a kiss to her lips.

"MM…" she moaned softly, as he began brushing his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance.

And Starfire, being the good friend she was, allowed entrance. There were more frantic moans escaping the two twenty year olds, that is until… they both pulled back.

"This was a mistake." Starfire said, shaking her head at the mistake she had made. This was supposed to be her child hood crush. Surely she couldn't love him. But what she didn't know couldn't hurt her…

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Robin muttered.

… Or could it? This tore her heart to shreds. Maybe she did love him…

_She did love me. She told me. Just not anymore…_ he thought to himself, before pulling away even further and walking back to his room. He looked back over his shoulder and called out to her.

"Good night 'Kori." He sounded stressed, confused, and angered. Maybe angered more than anything. And he emphasized her Earth name… 'Kori.' Not Star… not 'his' Star. It hurt her. And she knew she had just made a big mistake.

Starfire put her heads in her hands and groaned. "I'll always be the idiot in the group." She groaned once more before dragging herself back to her bed, no thanks to the stupidity that lied beneath.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's Reflection:

(Highly advised you read)

Robin is back. You couldn't stay mad at me forever you know. So he finally got the kiss he wanted with Star. Only, it seems that changing from teenager to adult hasn't changed much when it comes to denial between them. When you review, please let me know if you think this started out better than the old story.

Thanks for your time,

Jackster


	2. Of Danger and Confusion

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 2/15**

**Date Began: February 4, 2005**

**Date Finished: February 6, 2005**

**Date Published: February 6, 2005**

**All Readers must read this first**

Let me just say that I saw Birthmark, and it was kind of … good. I liked it. I wish it had more Star/Rob fluff, but I won't complain.

… yet.

Anyways, this week is Cyborg the Barbarian! Ah! "When there's trouble you know what to do… call Cyborg!"

Yeah, he's not my favorite character but he deserves his 'moments.' LOL. So I'm very happy to say I got lots of reviews last chapter.

On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………

Of Danger and Confusion

_Starfire put her heads in her hands and groaned. "I'll always be the idiot in the group." She groaned once more before dragging herself back to her bed, no thanks to the stupidity that lied beneath._

10:55 AM

Residence – Titans Tower

Raven Logan was nursing her husband's head. Garfield 'claimed' to have a headache, but deep down, Raven could tell by the distant look in his eyes something was wrong. They had just had some action last night. SURELY he couldn't have gotten bored already. Or, was she as rusty as she thought? _It's only been a week!_ Raven thought, before streaking her fingers through her husband's hair once more.

A click was heard and the sliding doors opened to reveal Cyborg. Happy, fun loving Cyborg. Only, he was a major ass in the morning. Such a grouch. Unless he could make his own breakfast…

But before he could shout 'morning ya'll' Robin entered the kitchen area, looking sadder than usual.

"What's wrong dude?" Cyborg asked.

"I got turned down." And that was that. No more questions. But of course, Raven, being the mind reader as she was, knew Starfire wouldn't turn Robin down. But Raven was not one to interfere with people's lives. As long as nobody bothered her, she wouldn't bother them. And that's how she liked it.

"Good morning team." Starfire waved, before stepping over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a large cup of java.

There was a murmur of 'hello' 'hey' and 'morning' 's before she sat down by Cyborg, who already had his daily plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, half browns, bagels, pancakes, waffles and orange juice to finish it off. Star looked at her teammates plate disgusted.

"Don't you get sick eating all that?"

"Aw, come on Kori. Want to try some? You know you want to…" Cyborg said, picking up a spoon and making choo, choo train noises, attempting to feed her like a baby. "Chug a chug a chooo chooo. Open up the mouth so the train can pass through."

Starfire held up her hands in mock defense. "Okay, I know Bee's got a baby on the way… but don't test your daddy talk on me." The team stifled laughter as Cyborg drew back his spoon, hurt at such rudeness.

"I see how it is. Starfire learns how to talk the talk and now she's dissing my food ya'll! That's just plain wrong."

"I wasn't 'dissing' your food. I happen to like everything on that plate of yours…"

"You see! …" Cyborg started, but Starfire cut him off.

"…I just like eating one at a time… and maybe on different days. Can't fit all that in this, you know?" Starfire asked, pointing to her petite stomach.

"Mhmm girl, but I still don't know. Ah, the advantages of being half robot." He sighed and gulped down the remaining bits of pancakes and waffles.

"I just don't see how you can all eat meat." Beastboy said, now picking his head up off of Raven's lap. "I mean, sure, its' got some proteins the veggies don't have, but please! Meat has fat. Fat has germs. It's just not a good mix." He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at Raven for support.

"I like tea." She merely said and looked back down at the newspaper in her lap. "Read this Star." She handed the paper across the table to her new leader.

_**Titans Back In Town?**_

_**And What about the Archer?**_

_As of two days ago, Starfire, former member of the Teen Titans; has called the old team back together to solve their newest mystery. One Jump City's Police Department claims it is not an easy case. So why, now out of all times do these old heroes rejoin? _

_Roy Harper, also known as former enemy Speedy, has broken out of jail as of last Monday. Whereabouts and local information unknown._

_Chief of the Police department claims, "I'm sure Kori and her friends can get him back behind bars again."_

_Again? Meaning this has happened before? And how is it us, the citizens didn't know? And since when is Starfire Kori? Rumor is the new nickname is Kori Anders. And now what? The Titans are friends again? Surely the public can't expect much from five kids who haven't seen one another in five years. What's a city to do? Hope the Titans can solve our newest problem? Or go back to the old hiring a detective?_

_Turn to page 8B for more details on the Titans' new identities and what they're doing now…_

_Johnny Apple Seed_

Starfire threw down the paper with tears in her eyes.

"How do they know?" she asked slowly, voice lower than a whisper, but loud enough for her friends to hear her.

They all stared at her, worried and shocked that the City they once knew and loved had turned against them.

"I SAID HOW DO THEY NOW?" Starfire screamed, pounding her fist on the table and glaring rage at each of the four people in front of her. "THIS WAS A SECRET MISSION!"

"Star…" Beastboy tried.

"NO! I… THEY… THEY HATE US! AND WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YET!"

"Star, seriously, calm down." Robin said, stern as ever. (Obviously still pissed about last night.)

"I AM CALM! WANT TO SEE ME PISSED?" she roared and turned on her heal. The last thing she said was just above a whisper. "When I come back, I want more information on Speedy." She said and began heading towards the tower door.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, ticked he had to do her dirty work.

"Out. I'm going to clean this crappy excuse for a mess up." And with that, she was gone.

"Well, I think she's changed for the better." Raven said after moments of silence. The boys cast her a look, but Raven just shrugged and walked over to the computer to do what Star asked.

………………………………………………………………………….

It was hours later before Starfire got back, drenched, cut up, and bleeding. Blood gushing out of her hips, legs, and lips, she limped over to the sofa, wincing every now and then.

"Star?" Cyborg asked, being the first to see her as she curled herself into a ball on the sofa.

"COUGH Hey… COUGH." She whispered and closed her eyelids.

"Oh crap Star, hang on." Cyborg rushed to the intercom and began screaming into the microphone. "Ya'll better get your big asses down here now!"

Moments later, Raven and Beastboy were running down through the sliding doors, eyes wide open in fear.

"What happened to her?" Raven asked, sending Beastboy to fetch the medical aide as she began mentally healing.

Robin came spinning around a corner seconds later before crashing into the sofa and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Smooth boy wonder." Raven said mellow and looked back over at her patient. Robin followed her gaze a bit hesitantly.

"What the…" he began and then looked at his former best friend. Or maybe they were still best friends? He'd have to find out…

"We don't know yet." Beastboy answered for his wife, taking up the more serious, mature tone. "Cy found her limping onto the sofa when she came in."

"Dude, she looked like hell. I'm afraid to ask what happened."

"…Starfire…" Robin whispered, kneeling down by the sofa and taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"COUGH Don't be…" she whispered back.

"STARFIRE?" He shrieked, a little unaware she was up.

"Uh huh?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too…" she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………….

"Scan says she's at a normal heart rate again. Pace might be a little weak, powers… don't know when their full ability will be up and working again but given the time, I say she'll be as good as new sooner or later.

"I still don't get it Cy. What happened?"

"Couldn't ask her. She just… collapsed."

"Bet you a box of tofu it was Speedy." Beastboy said.

"If it was him… I'll kill him!" Robin stormed, before a knock came at the door.

Robin made his way over to the door glumly, feeling hurt and regretful for being so cruel to the girl he knew well and loved the night before. _It's all my fault_ he said to himself, opening the door.

"Robin?"

"Aqualad? Good to see you again." _GRR this is the punk who used to go out with Star_. "Come in."

Aqualad shook his head. "Can't. Off to see Mas and Menos. I promised them I'd stop by… although I never understand what they're saying. I just… I saw what happened to Star."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"So?"

"So…"

"WELL? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Huh? Oh! Right. Speedy man. He uhm, he shot her. Lots of lost blood."

"And you didn't stop it!"

"Couldn't. Some force field around the alley they were in. Real weird. I just… wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Well she's not no thanks to you."

"Hey man! Just trying to take care of my girlfriend!"

"But she… she said it was over between you two."

"She tends to forget things." Aqualad said.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't need to. Ask Kori. Goodnight Robin."

Aqualad turned his back before he felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Is it true?"

"PFF! NAH! But you should have seen the look on your face." Aqualad gave him a wink and turned to leave again. But in the distance, he called over his shoulder so Robin could hear him, "I always knew it'd be you." And with that, he was gone.

Robin stood, confused, before turning back into the tower to reveal some misfortunate news and to question Star.

**………………………………………………………………………………...**

Author's Reflection:

(Highly advised you read)

A little bit of a short chapter. Not my fault! I needed one of those chapters that are completely not needed, but seems to fit once you put the pieces of the puzzle together in the end. I think I made this chapter to build the suspense of Speedy. **Shrugs** not sure. Just… hope you found the whole Aqualad/Robin thing funny. (winks) Robin is feeling regret. Good. He should. What's wrong with Beastboy? And when will the birth of Cyborg's baby come? Is Raven and Beastboy hiding something again? The sneaks are back… or are they? What will happen hen Star wakes up? Will Speedy come into play next chapter? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out soon…

Thanks to my reviewers:

Orlifan4561, TT Rule, xxCaSdEmOnxx, Lady Hail, duckzrkewl, robin and star fan, starfirefowl, astird, Chauyuuko, wallygator99, Bobsayshimh, Jadedea, airhead123.

A Few Comments to:

True Reader – It was a very emotional time for me when I had to think of an ending for "All I Wanted." And don't worry, because if I didn't know about the sequel, I would have cried too. Thanks for reviewing.

Starfire2222 – I'm not going to be giving update dates anymore. Sad? Yes… but with lots of school assignments coming up, I can't really find any time to update as quickly as I want to. I promise you I add more everyday, just takes me a while to get there. Thanks for your concern. Glad to have a fan. LOL.

Solodancer789 – I was always good at the whole 'denial' scenario. I knew you'd like it. Maybe some more denial to come? Who knows… only time will tell. Oh and you weren't the first to review. Tis okay mate! Maybe this time you'll be the first!

Titans fan – Robin's not dead! Yay! I try… I hope you succeed with your dreams to own Teen Titans. And I hope it makes it on Adult Swim. I'm a supporter a million percent. Thanks for the review!

WOW! 17 reviews on one chapter. Thanks!

Thanks for your time,

A very tired author who is watching the superbowl… **COUGH** go patriots! **COUGH**

Jackster


	3. Of Secret Discoveries

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 2/15**

**Date Began: February 7, 2005**

**Date Finished: February 9, 2005**

**Date Published: February 10, 2005**

**All Readers must read this first**

Cyborg the Barbarian… funny!

I apologize my last chapter was short. Some of my chapters won't be long though. Keep that in mind.

Previous events:

_"PFF! NAH! But you should have seen the look on your face." Aqualad gave him a wink and turned to leave again. But in the distance, he called over his shoulder so Robin could hear him, "I always knew it'd be you." And with that, he was gone._

_Robin stood, confused, before turning back into the tower to reveal some misfortunate news and to question Star._

On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………

Of Secret Discoveries

_Always knew it'd be me? That I'd be with Star? I did too. But not anymore. She doesn't want it._

Robin was mentally cursing himself as he made his way back inside Titans Tower. He walked in to the sight of Raven and Beastboy resting at one end of the sofa, Star being on the other side, and Cyborg on the phone. _Probably with Bee_. Robin walked over to the sofa and kneeled down in front of the alien in front of him, who now appeared to have her eyes wide open, dazed and confused.

"Robin?"

"Kori." His tone was stern, still hiding a bit of concern and seriousness.

"Richard." She mimicked in an icy death tone.

"Koriand'r." _Ha! She can't beat me now._

"Richardson." _Damn her_. Starfire sent a glare his way. Then, just randomly, she burst out laughing. "Oh Robin you should have seen your face! That was funny."

Robin stared at her with a blank expression. This woman in front of him was laughing at random names. Then, seeing at how stupid they must have sounded, chuckled along. The other three Titans looked at each other with knowing looks, before sitting down in front of their newest and former leader.

"Well?"

"Well what, Rae?" Star asked.

"How is it we found you limping in here with blood and cuts?"

"Oh. Speedy." She said and shrugged. "Not a big deal."

That simple, huh? …

Robin reached up and stroked the scar along her jaw line where a cut once was. She winced.

… didn't think so.

"No big deal? Star you looked like you were going to die." Beastboy said.

"Gee, thanks. But seriously team, I'm okay. Just a few scrapes."

"What aren't you telling us Starfire?"

"N-nothing Robin."

"I'll just ask Aqualad if you don't tell me."

"Ask Aqualad. He doesn't know either. Thank you for your help Raven. Team…" she sent them all a stern glance. "… good night."

"Starfire…" Cyborg said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Cyborg?"

"Stop acting like you have to play the hero. You're not Robin." Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

_She's going to kill him. _

"I have no intention once so ever to be like Robin. But some things, you guys just don't need to know. Now… goodnight."

Starfire turned to leave when a hand fore shadowed her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uhm… yeah BB, come on." She led him to the evidence room, just a few floors above, and sat down in the corner of the room. "No chairs yet. Have a seat." She said, patting a patch of carpet next to her.

"Okay." He said hesitantly before placing his bum on the floor.

"Sooo…"

"Sooo…"

"What's wrong Mr. Logan?"

"Starfire, don't do that. Anyways, listen. I… I think… well. Okay. Raven and I have been uhmmm … active lately. I think she… I mean, she might be… uhm…"

"Pregnant?" Starfire asked smoothly.

"Yeah!"

Starfire gave an appreciative smile, a gesture not often found on the Tameranians' face, but in this case, was a reward.

"Well, if she is, congratulations. But personally, I believe you should ask your wife first."

"I think I will. Thanks Starfire."

"You're welcome Beastboy." She gave him a hug. And then went to bed.

"Where do you think they went?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know."

"Or maybe it's none of your business." Beastboy said, now entering the kitchen area.

"Where's Star?" Robin asked.

"Bed, probably going to sleep. She must be tired after her little 'Speedy' encounter."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Robin, dude, it's kind of obvious. Star wouldn't cut herself. I'm guessing it's the next worst thing." Raven nodded at her husband's theory, before pulling him into another room.

"Excuse us."

"What did you talk to Starfire about?"

"…Things."

"Garfield Logan, you better be telling me what kind of 'things.' And now."

GULP.

"You see Rae I think uhm…"

"…"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" she hissed in a very hard whisper. "What?" she asked again.

"I was just… wondering."

"I. Don't. know." She said slowly, almost afraid to know.

"Maybe you should find out."

"I will." She said, before pulling herself and her husband to bed.

"Oh man! We're always left out!" Cyborg whined.

"Go call your wife. You're starting to bug me." Robin said before leaving the room. Cyborg turned to the empty room and called out, almost as if someone could hear him…

"FINE! I WILL!"

Next morning

9:46 A.M.

Residence – Titans Tower Kitchen Area

"Check this out Star." Cyborg said, handing his leader the newest newspaper found outside the T tower that morning. He folded back the page, easy for Starfire to read, easily seen in the sketched lines of his face disappointment. Surely the paper couldn't have been that bad, right? We'll see…

_**Kori Anders Fired**_

_Kori Anders, also known as Starfire, newest leader of the Teen Titans had been found cut up and bloody last night outside of Biddle's Hardware. So claimed, she was not in her best condition. No serious injuries were seen accused a witness from across the street at Hickory's Bakery. _

_As of yesterday, former chief of the department, Paul Roman, has retired. Now; her newest 'boss' John Clark, has said in local reports that Kori Anders has been fired._

_Clark states in Jump's Times that, "If she can leave us and go help out her 'friends' just to save her own sorry ass, Jump City police department has no longer any use for her. She can continue living in her Giant T." _

_More news on the Titans and their leader soon._

_Johnny Apple Seed_

Starfire scanned the paper once, twice, and even a third time before dropping the newspaper on the table in front of her friends, and running away, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. She would be strong for her team… it was the only thing to do.

Robin snatched the paper from the table where it had so recently been thrown before scanning the news himself. His coffee spilt as he abruptly stood up from the table as he turned to the robot.

"You just HAD to show her, right?" he asked before running after Starfire.

11:55 P.M.

Residence – Titans Tower Living Room

Starfire had recuperated that night, a bit pissed that this reassuring place. The one she grew to love, had betrayed her. She had lost her job… and right now, the existence of the titans seemed foolish.

If she was fired, she had no reason to still want to catch Speedy. She wasn't getting paid. But then again, wasn't she a titan before? And she didn't get paid for it… it was just something she wanted to do. Protect others.

But now, now she wasn't too sure. Life had changed. People had changed. 'She' had changed.

Starfire sat down on the abnormally shaped sofa, curling into a yawn that just so happened that now was the time to escape.

She was comfortable, lost in a hole of thoughts… until the there came a knock at the door.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Aqualad?"

"Star! My dream girl! What's up heart breaker?"

"Everything is wrong, Aqualad."

"What, why?"

"Well Jump city hates me…"

"Ah, they hate every-"

"And I got… 'it' again."

Aqualad's eyes budged out of their sockets. AGAIN? IT had happened before, when they went out. But she said it was gone… so it's back?

"How long?" he asked her, voice full of concern.

"I found out today."

"But… you said."

"I know what I said!" She snapped before turning away and mumbling, "Don't tell the others."

"What? Why not?"

"Not yet. Just not yet." She replied wearily before turning around.

"Star…"

"No Aqualad."

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Call me Aqua man. I'm not a kid anymore." He gave her a wink before enveloping her into a bear hug. "I've missed you kiddo."

She giggled. "Same here fish sticks."

He groaned. "You just HAVE to call me that, right?"

She giggled again and nodded into his chest. "You bet."

A clearing of a throat was heard. The two rejoicing friends turned around to see Robin.

He looked fierce. "What's going on?"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's Reflection:

(Highly advised you read)

Another short one. Longer ones are on the way. I can keep that promise. Aqua 'MAN' is back. What is 'it' that Star has got again that her and Aqua Man are keeping secret from everyone?

And what had Robin heard? Sneaky boy wonder…

Is Raven pregnant? If so, how good of a father will Beastboy be?

And what about Cyborg? He hasn't brought up Bee lately… I smell secrets.

What do you expect from five titan superheroes?

Thanks to my reviewers:

Sangi, Pan Robin, Robin and Star fan, Shemka oka 4, solodancer789, Titans fan, Jadedea, astird, starfirefowl.

A Few Comments to:

**Bobsayshimh **– I didn't forget you. I promise. You can check. You were in the list of reviewers. I wouldn't miss anyone, and if I do, my deepest apologies. I have a SS project, so you know how it is. I have to keep myself occupied when I get bored. And thus, I typed. Thanks for reviewing.

_**PATRIOTS WON!**_

Personally, I'm a Dallas cowboy fan, but I'm not complaining. Pats are my second favorite team. Yes so, thanks for reviewing everyone. I am looking forward to hearing what you guys think.

POLL:

Should Raven be pregnant? (I'm just randomly asking. Personally, I have the whole Raven/BB theory planned out. I just wanted to check though.)

Vote in your review.

What's the next Titans scenario? I have no clue! (Just kidding. I have about 8 pages of ideas. He, he. You'll just have to see.)

Thanks for your time,

A very bored author who thinks her story is a load of rubbish but is hoping everyone else likes,

Jackster


	4. Of the 'It' and Fair well

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 4/15**

**Date Began: February 10, 2005**

**Date Finished: February 14, 2005**

**Date Published: February 14, 2005**

**All Readers must read this first**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. Some (Megan, is it?) have emailed me, and I just think that's great that some of you take the time to personally comment about my story. Another thanks for that.

This week on Teen Titans: Employee of the Month

Beastboy Episode

I am EAGERLY looking forward to that. He wants a moped and well… I've said too much! Be sure to watch though.

Enough stalling, huh? On with the story!

Previous events:

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello."_

_"Aqualad?"_

_"Star! My dream girl! What's up heart breaker?"_

_"Everything is wrong, Aqualad."_

_"What, why?"_

_"Well Jump city hates me…"_

_"Ah, they hate every-"_

_"And I got… 'It' again."_

_Aqualad's eyes budged out of their sockets. AGAIN? IT had happened before, when they went out. But she said it was gone… so it's back?_

_"How long?" he asked her, voice full of concern._

_"I found out today."_

_"But… you said."_

_"I know what I said!" She snapped before turning away and mumbling, "Don't tell the others."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Not yet. Just not yet." She replied wearily before turning around._

_"Star…" _

_"No Aqualad."_

_"Do me a favor?"_

_"What?"_

_"Call me Aqua man. I'm not a kid anymore." He gave her a wink before enveloping her into a bear hug. "I've missed you kiddo."_

_She giggled. "Same here fish sticks."_

_He groaned. "You just HAVE to call me that, right?"_

_She giggled again and nodded into his chest. "You bet."_

_A clearing of a throat was heard. The two rejoicing friends turned around to see Robin._

_He looked fierce. "What's going on?"_

On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………

Of the 'It' and Fair well 

_Okay so I come in to see who is at the door and I 'accidentally' hear about something called 'it' and see Aqualad, oh, excuse me, Aquaman and Star hugging and crap. What the hell? I haven't seen her in forever and I can't even kiss her. Oh well, so back to what's going on._

_I look over and now I see the two 'supposed friends' are a little too close for comfort. So I take charge._

_"What's going on?" I say, and two pair of eyes lock on mine, great._

Robin, scornfully, yelling at himself mentally looked between the two culprits caught in an act of supposed crime and curiously, wave a hand as if gesturing for an explanation.

"Nothing." Star says earnestly. She has that look in her eyes. The look that has something hidden. Yes, dear readers, a secret. Robin, being a nosy little man, digs deeper.

"What 'it' did you get again?"

Starfire and Aquaman share a look between one another and Robin starts to feel a little left out, and confused.

"Well?" he asks again.

"Nothing." Aquaman says this time.

"Starfire…" Robin tries another approach.

"Nothing." She lets on before turning back to Aquaman. "Keep in touch, you hear fish sticks? It was good to see you again."

_They're doing it again. That hugging and snuggling! – _Robin notices, turning back to the kitchen.

Starfire comes in minutes later.

"Kori." He nods, gesturing he notices her presence.

"Richard."

"Koriand'r."

"Richardson!"

"Don't start this again." he says, holding up two hands in mock defense.

"YOU started this Richard… son!" Obviously acting like a child, she realizes, she apologizes. "Look, sorry. What's wrong?"

He clearly wasn't expecting that. "Huh?"

"You look upset."

"Oh. Just wondering…"

"Hmmm?"

"How long did you and Aquaman date before you two split?"

"OH! Uhm… about a month or two. Not very long. Why? Jealous?" she gave a wink, before sitting on the 'MAN' wonders' lap.

He chocked on his own air, inhaling, before looking her in the eye. "No."

"MHMM, sure you're not." She leans down a little, her lips gazing along the outer lining of his ear. "Then what's wrong?" her voice is appealing, and Robin's heart is pounding against his chest. He closes his eyes, hoping to ease the sound, and hoping she couldn't hear it.

"Nothing." He chokes down.

Then swallows.

HARD.

"MHMM, really?" she asks, now nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong, Star? What's this 'it' you got again?"

That did it. Starfire pulls away, and sits in the seat beside Robin.

"You see, I…"

"What's up part animals?" Beastboy asks, entering the room, followed by Raven and Cyborg.

"OOOO, did we ruin a moment?" Cyborg looks between Starfire and Robin, smirking.

"No. Team, sit. I need to tell you something." Starfire says and motions for them to join her and Robin.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me?" Robin whispers in her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. Afraid to trust her voice, she nods.

"I have received horrid news."

Cyborg snatches the paper, reading the newest column.

_**What's REALLY In Tofu?**_

Cyborg began reading out loud. Star tries stopping him, but seeing as this could be funny, he reads on.

_Scientists of local Jump City Research Department, (JCRD) have taken a fascinating interest in tofu. Just of last Wednesday, it has clearly stated by top researcher, Sum Ting Wong, (A/N: get it?) that tofu is really made out of cheeses and moose. Thus, concluding, tofu is meat. Vegetarians, vegans, beware._

_Johnny Apple Seed_

Stifling giggles, Cyborg turns the other way before breaking out in laughter.

"GASP! You're lying!" Beastboy shrieks, curling up to Raven, hoping for support.

Raven grabs the article and reads it. "He's not."

"GASP! All these years! I've been a fraud! A LIAR!" NOOOOO!" Beastboy cries out.

Cyborg chuckles, handing Beastboy the article.

"Dumbass. Look at the article."

Beastboy grabs it, and notices shreds near the end of the print. "You did this! You typed it up and put it in here, thinking I'd fall for it!"

"You kind of did man." Cyborg said, still chuckling.

Raven hides a smile. "You knew." Beastboy says, turning towards her.

"I knew." She smiles this time. Beastboy returns it before turning back to his leader.

"So, Star. What's the news?"

"I have received a telegram from Tameran."

"They can send that kind of stuff?" Cyborg asks.

"Tameran has many fully skilled and advanced equipment. Anyways, continuing, I received 'it' again, as in the telegram. I'm permitted to return. My mother is dying. It has happened before. But she recovered. The disease is called Myer. On Tameran, it is quite rare. However, my mother has received it… again. Myer is a disease where your skin becomes red and itchy, quite like Earth form of Chicken Pox. However, Myer is like human Asthma and Cancer. Very hard to get rid of. Anyways, after the itching stage is respiratory difficulty. Her breathing system has been cut short, and soon will be cut off. Eventually, leading to death. And now you see why I must leave and see her again before she dies." A look of sorrow appears among the Tameranians' face. A look quite rare to find on her face; almost as rare as Myer. But not quiet.

"So…" Cyborg began.

"I'm leaving Robin in charge while I'm gone." She continued, ignoring Cyborg's statement. "I don't know how long I'll be. Just don't be expecting me back anytime soon." She said, before standing up, running a hand down the hem of her skirt, (still dressing as if she works for the Police Department) and walking out of the room.

"Well that was just delightful." Raven said moments later. Robin cast her a stern look.

"Well team, seeing as I'm in charge until uhm… KORI gets back, I want more research done on Roy Harper."

"But Robin, man…"

"Yeah, Cy?"

"I'm leaving too."

All the remaining Titans in the room sent a glance at Cyborg. Starfire, who must have heard from the next room over, popped her head out from the side of the wall.

"What?" They all chorused together.

"I got a call from Bee last night. The baby is on its' way. Due tomorrow guys. I can't miss the birth of my own kid guys. So if it's okay with you Star, Rob, I'm going to be gone a while."

Robin cast Starfire a look, waiting for an answer.

"Let him go. Congratulations again, Cy. And it's a boy right?" Cyborg nodded. "He's going to be a cutie. Well, see you soon." Starfire ran up to Cyborg, enveloped him in a hug, and walked back out of the room to prepare for her trip.

Robin gave them all a smile and then went to the computer, checking more files on any whereabouts or other identities under the name of 'Roy Harper.'

Nothing.

Starfire was near the edge of her bed, tossing clothes into her luggage bag from her closet.

"And I always though I was the messy one." A voice said.

"Garfield."

"What is it with you and Robin and birth names?" he grunted, before pulling off a smile.

"Any news on your beloved wife?"

"The pregnancy? She took one of those tests, it was a negative." He said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"You're upset?"

"I… don't know. I mean, look at me. Do I look like the father figure to you?" he didn't give her a chance to reply. "Don't answer that. No, I don't. I act like an overgrown kid." He sighed again, placing his face in his hands as he sat on the bed.

"I think you'd make a wonderful father Beastboy." Ah, she used the old name. The one he loved dearly.

"Star…"

" I mean it. If Raven ever has kids, your kid will be the lucky one. You both are so great."

"Huh, thanks." Lifting his face, he got off the bed and stared at her. "I don't think Raven wants kids. She seemed relieved."

"Once again, this is one of those things to should talk about with your beloved wife."

"God, when you're gone, who am I going to talk to for advice Star?"

"You're beloved wife." She winked at him and giggled. This time, he chuckled.

"Thanks girl. You better hook up with Robin before Raven and I have kids. Or I might have to lock you both up in the tower alone until some smooching is done." This time he winked, and she did the chuckling, only it sounded more like a feminine giggle.

"Ahh… Robin and me. Can I tell you something?

"Yeah."

"We kissed Beastboy. Night he came back, I kissed him, and he kissed back or vice versa. Whatever. I made a mistake BB. I told him it was a mistake. I messed up."

"Talk to him."

"No. No time. My mother is ill, Speedy is on the loose, after this is over, I need another job. No time for romance or a relationship."

"One; you and Robin always found the time to cuddle. Always. Don't give me that crap Star. Two; what do you mean after this is over? Jump City will see they were stupid for teasing us Star. They'll see. Pretty soon, it'll be like the old days. We'll all be a team again."

"How can you be so sure…?"

"Robin came back, didn't he? You reunited us again because deep down Star, you wanted this. The told team back. Didn't you? I know it'll be the same again."

"Thank you." She said, eyes tearing and hugged him. "And leave the mature job for Robin and me. Go back to being BB." She gave him a playful whack on the arm before retrieving herself back to packing.

"We'll miss you Star. You and Cy."

"We'll both be back." Starfire said and Beastboy nodded, before turning away.

**11:00 P.M.**

**Residence: Titan's Tower Roof**

The Titans made their way to the roof that evening, hours after children were in bed and criminals plotted evil.

Cyborg looked to Raven, who looked to Beastboy, who nudged Robin, who hugged Star.

"We'll miss you princess." He joked. But she fought back tears. She would always have to be strong.

"Miss you too." She whispered, causing Robin to frown. "I'll be back soon." She held him tighter, if possible, before kissing him on the cheek. "Bye you guys, stay out of trouble if you can." She waved, and before she could fly off, she turned to Cyborg. "You'll be a good dad Cy. See ya'll soon." She accented, trying her best to impersonate Cyborg; which caused the others to laugh. "I'll be back soon." She repeated before flying off.

The Titans waved until she was as high as the other stars, before entering the tower to bid farewell to Cyborg. All but, Robin.

He watched until she was far past the Earth's crust, holding a hand on his cheek where she kissed him, savoring the feel, before walking back inside.

"See ya'll in about a month or two. Bet Star will be back before me. I got a child to raise. I'll call you after the delivery, 'k?" he asked. They nodded. "Don't let Robin catch you two doing anything I wouldn't do." Cyborg winked to Raven and Beastboy and drove off…

…leaving a masked man chucking at his antics.

"You heard the man. Get inside you two."

But as Raven and Beastboy entered Titans' Tower, Robin couldn't help but stay outside a little longer, and stare at the sky.

… looking for his Star. His angel.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's Reflection:

(Highly advised you read)

A Little than the last two. Many things happening.

Maybe I should explain the whole BB/Rae pregnancy thing. I'm glad to see some of you said no to it because it made more sense if she wasn't yet. Here's why.

She's too young. Only 20! Just… not ready yet.

Think about it. Raven… and a baby. No.

It would ruin the whole 'reunion' thing. The team isn't ready for her pregnancy while they have bad guys to fight. It would ruin her battling. Besides, with Star and Cyborg gone for a while, I can't risk losing anymore Titans.

Beastboy admitted he would like it, but isn't quiet ready to be a father.

Besides, if I did want her pregnant, it'd be at the end of my story. **WINK** Ta, ta!

Starfire's mother is dying from Myer. Pronounced: My + ER. This deathly disease is not contagious. Do not fear fellow readers.

Robin gets another kiss, and a little fluff between him and Star. Fluff will increase eventually.

I hope you noticed that I seemed to have formed a bond between Star and Beastboy. It always seems as if Raven and Robin should have a bond. But then people suspect romance. So it's a Star/BB friendship. NO LOVE. THIS STORY IS STRICTLY STAR/ROB… BB/RAE… CYBORG/BEE.

Cyborg's child is on the way! But keep in mind a twist will be coming his way… **WINK**

Well you know what 'it' is. That's the good news. But now Star is gone… we'll see what happens. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

True Reader, Beautiful Girl Named Starfire, Robin's Star, Lady Hail, LASHEY – ISSAC, solo dancer, Starfirefowl, Robin and Star fan.

**A Few Comments To:**

Titans Fan – Yes, Richardson. Something so ironic that I don't even know why I added it in there. Seemed to fit. Sorry I didn't answer your review. I did this chapter though. Did you get to go see phantom of the opera? Hoping yes. Thanks for the review. Oh yeah, I finally got to see the movie! 

Bobsayshimh – I'm happy you agree about Raven shouldn't be pregnant. You see, I added you? I knew you reviewed. I never miss! LOL. Happy V day and thanks!

Orlifan4561 – Thank you! Brother/sister relationship is all it's supposed to be! And go Dallas! God, I love that team. They WILL win one day, you'll see.

Brass Banana – Thank you for the review and agreeing!

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **_

Ahh… the day of romance. Sucks to know I don't have a boyfriend. Oh well, I can have Dan Radcliffe. (STAT BACK YOU MAD WOMEN HE'S MINE!)

POLL:

How many chapters should I wait till I bring Star or Cyborg back? (Once again, everything I ask you in polls is already plan and is not really necessary to be answered, but I just like to see what the readers think. Who knows? Maybe you could change my mind, thus; causing me to rethink my whole story over and changing everything. I wouldn't mind, it'd just annoy me if you guys seem to have the right idea and I didn't catch on quicker. LOL.)

Vote in your review.

Until next time fellow Titan fans…

Thanks for your time,

A very sick author who hopes V-day is almost over so it's closer to Saturday, therefore, the newest Teen Titans' episode airs, and I'm rambling. Ta – Ta. **COUGH**

Jackster


	5. Of Early Reunions and Kisses

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 5/15**

**Date Began: February 14, 2005**

**Date Finished: February 15, 2005**

**Date Published: February 15, 2005**

**All Readers must read this first**

**WARNING: MY FRENCH SUCKS! DON'T FLAME ME FOR THAT PLEASE!**

Wow, many more good, fulfilling news! I have been planning this whole story out once again. And…

Drum roll please…

…This story will become part two of my trilogy. "All I Wanted," then "Why You Don't Break a Promise," finally, the last one being, "It All Falls Down." (Please see my profile for further details. Or wait 'till the end of this chapter. (grins evilly)

This week on Teen Titans: Employee of the Month

Beastboy Episode

I am EAGERLY looking forward to that. He wants a moped and well… I've said too much! Be sure to watch though.

Enough stalling, hmm? On with the story!

Previous events:

_"We kissed Beastboy. Night he came back, I kissed him, and he kissed back or vice versa. Whatever. I made a mistake BB. I told him it was a mistake. I messed up."_

_"Talk to him."_

_"No. No time. My mother is ill, Speedy is on the loose, after this is over, I need another job. No time for romance or a relationship."_

_"One; you and Robin always found the time to cuddle. Always. Don't give me that crap Star. Two; what do you mean after this is over? Jump City will see they were stupid for teasing us Star. They'll see. Pretty soon, it'll be like the old days. We'll all be a team again."_

_"How can you be so sure…?"_

_"Robin came back, didn't he? You reunited us again because deep down Star, you wanted this. The old team back. Didn't you? I know it'll be the same again."_

_"Thank you." She said, eyes tearing and hugged him. "And leave the mature job for Robin and me. Go back to being BB." She gave him a playful whack on the arm before retrieving herself back to packing._

_"We'll miss you Star. You and Cy."_

_"We'll both be back." Starfire said and Beastboy nodded, before turning away._

_**11:00 P.M.**_

_**Residence: Titan's Tower Roof**_

_The Titans made their way to the roof that evening, hours after children were in bed and criminals plotted evil. _

_Cyborg looked to Raven, who looked to Beastboy, who nudged Robin, who hugged Star._

_"We'll miss you princess." He joked. But she fought back tears. She would always have to be strong. _

_"Miss you too." She whispered, causing Robin to frown. "I'll be back soon." She held him tighter, if possible, before kissing him on the cheek. "Bye you guys, stay out of trouble if you can." She waved, and before she could fly off, she turned to Cyborg. "You'll be a good dad Cy. See ya'll soon." She accented, trying her best to impersonate Cyborg; which caused the others to laugh. "I'll be back soon." She repeated before flying off. _

_The Titans waved until she was as high as the other stars, before entering the tower to bid farewell to Cyborg. All but, Robin._

_He watched until she was far past the Earth's crust, holding a hand on his cheek where she kissed him, savoring the feel, before walking back inside. _

_"See ya'll in about a month or two. Bet Star will be back before me. I got a child to raise. I'll call you after the delivery, 'k?" he asked. They nodded. "Don't let Robin catch you two doing anything I wouldn't do." Cyborg winked to Raven and Beastboy and drove off…_

_…leaving a masked man chucking at his antics._

_"You heard the man. Get inside you two." _

_But as Raven and Beastboy entered Titans' Tower, Robin couldn't help but stay outside a little longer, and stare at the sky._

_… looking for his Star. His angel._

On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………

Of Early Reunions and Kisses 

_I don't even know how long she'll be gone… _Robin sat and thought with himself.

Kori and Cyborg. The former happy and loud titans. Still not back. Wouldn't be back for a while.

Raven and Garfield were out today, shopping for groceries, looking for some other entertainment to drive Raven off the wall at her husband's antics.

So Robin decided to go to the movies, see an action flick, and come home for a relaxing night of sleep. But that's not how his day turned out.

Robin threw on a pair of black jeans, a matching black tee shirt, and his sneakers before looking at himself in the mirror. He hadn't changed a bit. Besides the height issue. He finally didn't have to compete with Starfire anymore. It was sheer luck, but secretly he hadn't told anyone he'd been stretching a lot. He stared at his mask. That one part of his costume that consumed his deepest fears, thoughts, dreams, and hopes. All hidden behind the material that made his eyes itchy on some days.

"The mask stays." He reminded himself, before leaving the tower.

………………………………………

After purchasing a tub of popcorn, a movie ticket, and a soda the size of Mount Everest to drain it all down, Robin took a seat in the back of the theatre, hoping no one would recognize him.

"Escuse me miser. Are zese seats taken?" it was a feminine voice, highly accented with French, quite obvious in her blood. Robin looked up and stared into a pair of aqua eyes.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. Apparently, she heard him.

"I beg your pardon sir."

"Uhm, nothing. No; these seats are not taken." He gave a friendly smiled before sitting up a bit, allowing the woman to take her seat next to him.

"My name is Katrina." She whispered, giggling as he stared. "Sir, I believe zat you haf spilt your drank."

"Huh?" Katrina pointed down at Robin's clothing, giggling the whole time.

"You are what we say a klutz misouir." She giggled again.

"Uhm, yeah." He said, clearly stopped falling for her charm about five seconds after introductions were made.

……….

The movie was good, or so Robin thought. That is; if it wasn't for a certain blonde haired, aqua eyed girl grabbing his arm every five seconds. Then, it would have been perfect. But Robin pictured a red hair, emerald eyed girl sitting next to him. It helped a little.

Katrina had asked him to meet her outside the movie when it was over near the vending machines. So there he was, being a good guy, and waiting. Only to have memories of his childhood sneak up on him.

_Flash Backs_

"_**NO! I don't like her! I LOVE HER!"**_ – but that was several years ago. Five to be exact. So were these…

"_**A promise is a promise Starfire."… **_he broke that promise a while ago. He broke many promises…

_**Well, thanks Star. You will make some guy a very lucky man someday."**_

"_**I thank you. But you will make a girl more happier."**_

"_**Nah, I don't think I'll ever have a girlfriend."**_

"_**No?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Well, I kind of hope you do Robin. You deserve it." And with that she kissed his cheek and headed towards her bed.**_

…

_**All you wanted…?"**_

"_**Was you." Starfire whispered, now afraid to look at Robin, wondering how angry he must look.**_

_End Flashbacks_

"God Star, where are you right now?" Robin asked, looking up at the sky. He knew where she was. It was as simple as that. Quite a stupid question, but he wanted reassurance. He missed her.

"Pierre! OI! Pierre!" Katrina was calling to him.

"It's…. Robin." He told her, now looking the other way as she approached him. "Look, can I help you?"

"I just wanted you zu kisz me. Zat is all. I PROMIZE."

"You can't keep your promise."

"Why do you say zat?"

"I just know." But then, just like that, she kissed him. And it was then that Robin knew why it was called 'the French kiss.'

"ROBIN! I'M…" and now, at some random moment, Starfire came running in the distance. She was back… and early? "…back." Starfire looked between Robin and Katrina as he pulled away. "Hi?" it wasn't a statement. Robin fuddled over his words, and then looked at Starfire.

"This is… uhm…"

"KATRINA!" she snapped.

"Right, met her in there." Robin told Star, motioning towards the cinema behind him.

"Mhmm… so, anyways. My mom… she, she died Robin. I just got there and… she said she loved me. And died." Starfire couldn't be strong anymore. She choked, broke down, and cried into her former best friend's shoulder, pushing Katrina away.

"Zat!" Katrina pointed to Star, "iz one rude American!" and with that, she was gone.

"I'm glad you're back." Robin whispered into Star's hair.

"MMM… me too." After a few moments, Star pointed to Katrina, who was talking to some man near the ticket booth, batting her lashes. "I think you're girlfriend is cheating on you." She giggled, obviously trying to make a joke.

Robin chuckled but then became stern. "That's just wrong, Star." She giggled again, nodded, and pulled him along with her.

"It's so good to be back. Although, it was only a day…" Starfire said, kicking the dirt beneath her. Robin chuckled, as if a cue saying he missed her too. So, thinking this was an opportune moment, Starfire jumped into Robin's arms. "Hi!" she smiled brightly in his arms.

"Hey!" he made one of those grins that hid a dimple, and she hugged him in his arms. "So… we got some news on Speedy. Perhaps a new warehouse or something he's been staying in. Want to show us the new uniforms?"

"Oh, la, la, boy wonder. Sounds like fun!" She said, hopping out of his arms, and pulling him back with her to the tower.

……………

**7:56 P.M.**

**Residence: Titan's Tower Security Room**

"Dude, I didn't even know this place HAD a security room." Beastboy said, amazed.

"Garfield?"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." Starfire stifled a laugh as Beastboy shot Raven a look saying 'not – in – front – of – the – team – babe.' But Raven didn't seem to notice.

"Well team, here's the uniforms." Starfire was holding a remote control looking device, and pressing the yellow button, a curtain on the far wall went up, revealing lockers.

"SWEET!" Beastboy cried out. Pressing the green button, Starfire unlocked Beastboy's locker.

His uniform was just as he had remembered. The green's, black's and purple's were right where they needed to be. "And seeing as you are fond of capes…" Star began, and pulled out Beastboy's very own cape. It was black with a green eagle in the center. Amazing.

"Okay, what's the catch?" he asked.

Star snickered. "Only to be worn in the rain. See? It's water proof."

"Damn you Star." He chuckled, but nevertheless, tried on the suit he remembered and the cape.

Pushing a gray button, Raven's closet unlocked.

Raven looked inside and caught sight of her uniform. God how she missed that cloak compared to what she had to wear for her cases as a lawyer. This… this was her. The leotard costume was white. White, and mature. Thus; consisting her to be allowed to express all emotions. Or at least appear to. The cape too, was white. And Raven was thrilled. It had been a while since she wore any of her cloaks.

Starfire smiled, seeing as Raven looked happy before pressing the Red button, opening Robin's locker.

It was his suit. The one he had always wore only stretched out to fit a taller man. The mask, belt, cape, everything. It was there. And star had done a fine job to match it identically.

But Robin wanted to be a tease. "What, no new colors?"

Star chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not. But personally, you look sexy in those colors." Robin blushed.

"If you two were going to flirt, we would have left." Beastboy said from behind, making Star go as red as Robin.

"So, where's your suit Star?" Robin asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, let me show you!" And just like that, the lavender button on the remote was pressed, unlocking Starfire's locker.

But Star's costume was no longer purple. Oh no. Now, it was emerald green. It resembled PERFECTLY with the 'tinker bell' suit you see in Peter Pan.

"After seeing the movie again, I knew this was the new suit!"

The skirt resembled a leaf, pointy near the end, and went half way up her thighs. The top was a tang top, only one side didn't have a loop for her arm, it just crossed. The dummy wearing her suit also was wearing the necklace Star would wear in battle. It too, was a leaf. Green. But around the edges was a burning flame, showing the leaf cripple. The shoes, also emerald green, were the best part of the suit. Or at least, Star thought so. They were elf shoes. Pointy and curled up at the toes. Starfire would look like Tinker bell/elf super heroes everywhere. (Although she was the only one.) And Robin found this appealing. With her red hair, wow. To Robin, it was as if Christmas had come early.

"You like guys?" She asked.

Beastboy and Raven gave a tiny small and a nod. Robin just gulped. And then he murmured something like, "MHMM. Yeah, great." But she could barely hear.

"Okay, well… dinner…" Star start4ed, but a faint knocking was heard. "I'll get it."

……….

"Hello?"

"SIGH… ah, lovely to see you again princess."

"Who's there?" Voices could be heard, but there was no trace of a body. But star was not stupid. Oh no. She could detect the voice coming from up above. And as soon as she looked up, a net was draped over her head. Easily, with her eye beams, she melted the rope covering her, and looked up again. "I Said, who's there?"

"Easy now Starfire. Won't you come up and play?"

"…Speedy?"

"Princess Koriand'r. How good it is to hear your voice. Miss me?"

"No."

"Did Robin miss me?"

"No."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"No." she smirked. It was annoying him, and she knew it.

"No?"

"No."

"But Star, after that night I cut you up and beat you; I thought we could be friends."

"NO!" She screamed, now seeing him. He hadn't changed a bit. Same old Speedy. Although now… he was not carrying arrows. All she could see… were darts. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE?"

"Playing darts! And you, my fine assistant, have so luckily been chosen as the target!"

"NO!"

"Starfire?" Robin asked, running out into the rain that now persistently beat down on the tower. "Who was it?"

"Speedy." She whispered, beginning to shake.

"Get inside." Robin warned, draping his arms around her. "SPEEDY! I know you're out there! And I know you can hear me! Just so you know; when we find you, you'll be sorry!" Robin pulled a trembling Starfire inside the tower, rapping his cape around her firmly. "Shh, Star. It's okay. He's gone now." But draping his arms around her, he could feel her quivering into the crook of his neck.

"He's going to get me Robin."

"No. No Star, he's not." Looking out the window, Robin could see a blur whip by and it was gone. He was gone.

…for now.

…………

"And you're saying he just began talking to you?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded.

"I am a horrible leader. Look at me! Already trembling." Star confessed, letting more tears fall.

"You're not a bad leader. We all love you very much Star." Robin told her, covering her hand with his. She gave a genuine smile.

"Some more than others." Beastboy muttered under his breath.

RINGGG, RINGGG

"I got it." Raven casually got up from the table and sauntered over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is she. Who's… what? Really?"

Murmurs could be heard through the line.

"That's great. Congratulations. We send our love. Okay, yeah. See you soon."

And then she hung up, turned around, and looked at the other Titans. Each had an expectant look on their face, a tad look of curiosity and wonder.

"It was Cyborg." She said. "Bee just had twin boys." She let off a tiny smile then sat down next to her husband.

"Twin Cyborgs'? God Bless Bee." Star giggled at Robin's statement, and lay her head down in his lap. He smiled down at her, and began playing with loose curls that lie spread out along his lap. Fiddling with her hair, she reached out and grabbed his hand. Taking each finer (ungloved) one by one, she kissed them and then kissed his palm.

"You're so warm." She told him.

"You didn't tell me you were cold. Here." Robin picked Starfire up, and placed her in his lap. "Look, Starfire… about the other night when I kissed you…"

"I'm so sorry for what I said." She told him.

"No. it was my fault too Star. I just want you to know that…"

"Hey you two, keep it down. I'm calling Cy over here." Beastboy whispered.

Starfire giggled again. she looked up at Robin, and smiled at him. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she whispered, "You can tell me later." He nodded against her forehead and kissed her again.

Savoring the moment, the taste, the feel, Robin didn't let go oh too soon. He placed his arms around her middle, pulling her closer. Always needing to be closer. A moan escaped one of them.

_Was that me, or her?_ He pondered on that thought, his tongue now begging for entrance from her bottom lip. She was always a very kind person, because she granted entrance.

Another moan was heard, followed by snickers from their two other roommates. Pulling away, Robin saw the exotic hair, (just a bit frizzy) and swollen lips. He wondered if he was an exact replica of that image. Probably. He shrugged it off, smiling and suddenly feeling giddy. Just as if he had been lifted off cloud nine. Starfire also was smiling, a goofy grin neither could get rid of.

And in the distance, Beastboy was coughing, covering up for his laughter. "I rent movies to see that stuff guys. But if you could save me a buck fifty every Saturday, I'll just watch yous." He chuckled, causing the others to laugh.

"Hello?" the receiver said.

"OH! Hey Cy! Congrats!"

Many words were followed but Starfire and Robin didn't hear anything. They settled at staring at one another.

"Yeah, okay Cy. Bye."

RINGGG, RINGGG

"Hello? Yeah, not a problem. Star, it's for you."

"Huh? Oh, uhm… who is it?" she asked, still keeping eye contact with Robin, who refused to flinch or blink anytime soon.

"Who's this? Uh huh, says it's someone now answer the phone Star. Damn man, no need to get all snotty. She's right here."

Handing her the phone, Beastboy nudged her.

"Oh, uhm, right. Hello?"

"Missed me yet?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Starfire leapt up from her position on the sofa, making Robin flinch, which he didn't want to do. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, dropping the receiver.

"Starfire?" Robin asked. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this and what did you do?"

"ERR, ERR. The number you have called has a voice mailbox that has not been set up yet. To disconnect, press one. To denial another number, press two. Thank you, bye. Bye."

"SIGH! STAR! HOLD ON I'M COMING! WHAT'S WRONG?"

And as Robin ran through the dark corridors that roamed through Titans' Tower, a mid evil laugh could be heard outside the living room window.

TBC

………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's Reflection:

(Highly advised you read)

A Little more than my other chapters.

Many things to go over.

One, I might actually have to start waiting until I get ten reviews per chapter again before I update. I know, I hate it too. **SIGH** But I do realize that I have seemed to be updating much quicker, which is really weird for me. Perhaps it is because I've been sick all week that it appears to be the only logical thing to do.

So Speedy has returned, only this time, we've spoken with him again. I don't know why, but I have this crazy obsession with him and calling Starfire on telephones. Seems rational I suppose.

And Raven once again, is not pregnant. Do try to realize that.

Cyborg, my fine friends, has had a twist. Instead of A son, he has received two. Lucky him. Woo hoo. Well with twin boys, we won't be seeing him anytime soon, but I decided that I'll have the Titans call in to check on him occasionally just to keep you posted on what's new in the 'Stone' family.

Starfire has returned! Early? MHM! I'm so proud of myself, and I squeezed some Frenchie girl in there, although I suck at typing the French parts. Whatever. It was all well worth it.

And finally, yes, finally my dear readers, Starfire and Robin experience a passionate kiss. However, one thing may have led to another if it wasn't for a certain green thing to ruin their 'oh, la, la' moment. I'm looking forward to seeing what many of you have to say about that in your reviews. I'm leaving up the old reviews I responded to, just incase some of the people missed them.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

True Reader, Beautiful Girl Named Starfire, Robin's Star, Lady Hail, LASHEY – ISSAC, solo dancer, Starfirefowl, Robin and Star fan.

**A Few Comments To:**

Titans Fan – Yes, Richardson. Something so ironic that I don't even know why I added it in there. Seemed to fit. Sorry I didn't answer your review. I did this chapter though. Did you get to go see phantom of the opera? Hoping yes. Thanks for the review. Oh yeah, I finally got to see the movie! 

Bobsayshimh – I'm happy you agree about Raven shouldn't be pregnant. You see, I added you? I knew you reviewed. I never miss! LOL. Happy V day and thanks!

Orlifan4561 – Thank you! Brother/sister relationship is all it's supposed to be! And go Dallas! God, I love that team. They WILL win one day, you'll see.

Brass Banana – Thank you for the review and agreeing!

_**OH! And Check out my NEW One-shot of Starfire/Robin… Which Door Shall I Use? It's a cute comedy/romance for the two. Be sure to check that out too! **_

_**Be sure to also see my new, updated profile, a TINY summary on the trilogy that will be updated as soon as I reach chapter ten with this story!**_

I can't really think of anything else to tell you about the final part of the trilogy yet, otherwise it'll spoil everything I have put SO much time into planning. So, I think I'll stay quiet for now.

**POLL:**

How many of you are secretly plotting that I never bring Cyborg back and that he and his kids and Bee stay away from Titans Tower, but only occasionally talk with him over phone or through letters? (ONCE AGAIN; these poll questions are absolutely pointless. Everything in my stories are already planned out and well thought of ahead of time. It's just nice to see what the readers think.)

Vote in your review.

Until next time fellow Titan fans…

Thanks for your time,

A Still sick author who is secretly plotting against all Rob/Rae supporters with 'Titans Fan' and it has to do with hot pockets! Be sure to be afraid of our wrath! WARNING: This may not turn out pretty. Faces may end up burnt, star/Rob shippers will end the battle, and if we must get down and dirty, bagel bites will be used in EXTREME caution. You have been warned.

Jackster (winks)


	6. Of Fluff and no fluff

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 5/15**

**Date Began: February 15, 2005**

**Date Finished: February 20, 2005**

**Date Published: February 20, 2005**

**All Readers must read this first**

**WARNING: EXTREME SURPRISES **

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR NOTES IN THE END! IMPORTANT STUFF!**

Wow, many more good, fulfilling news! I have been planning this whole story out once again. And…

Drum roll please…

…This story will become part two of my trilogy. "All I Wanted," then "Why You Don't Break a Promise," finally, the last one being, "It All Falls Down." (Please see my profile for further details. Or wait 'till the end of this chapter. (grins evilly)

This week on Teen Titans: Employee of the Month

Beastboy Episode

It is on tonight, and personally, after seeing previews, I know I'll love it, I'm just that kind of person.

Enough stalling, hmm? On with the story!

Previous events:

RINGGG, RINGGG

"Hello? Yeah, not a problem. Star, it's for you."

"Huh? Oh, uhm… who is it?" she asked, still keeping eye contact with Robin, who refused to flinch or blink anytime soon.

"Who's this? Uh huh, says it's someone now answer the phone Star. Damn man, no need to get all snotty. She's right here."

Handing her the phone, Beastboy nudged her.

"Oh, uhm, right. Hello?"

"Missed me yet?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Starfire leapt up from her position on the sofa, making Robin flinch, which he didn't want to do. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, dropping the receiver.

"Starfire?" Robin asked. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this and what did you do?"

"ERR, ERR. The number you have called has a voice mailbox that has not been set up yet. To disconnect, press one. To denial another number, press two. Thank you, bye. Bye."

"SIGH! STAR! HOLD ON I'M COMING! WHAT'S WRONG?"

And as Robin ran through the dark corridors that roamed through Titans' Tower, a mid evil laugh could be heard outside the living room window.

On with the story!

Of Fluff and No Fluff

"STAR!" he shrieked even louder this time. He was so vulnerable when it came to her. Always was. She was his star in the galaxy. He wanted to tell her he loved her. Always did. He wanted to tell her he loved cuddling with her. Always did. He wanted to tell her that kiss was mind blowing. Always will be. The simplest things in life, preferably a person like Starfire was all it took to make him go weak in the knees and happy at heart. If he didn't have her, then life was pointless. Or maybe it wasn't. but just the mere idea of losing her or seeing her hurt was disturbing, not pleasant at all. Robin knew he had a reason to be on this Earth. There was a reason he met this special girl oh so long ago. There was a reason why she was on the team. She was meant to be with him. And although he didn't know if she knew it, he would promise himself, promise her, when the time was right, she would know. And now; the young, matured hero playing the role of Romeo, destined to be with his Juliet, ran through the tower which so humbly still belonged to the Titans in search of his princess.

Whimpers and sobs were heard and Robin followed those cries until he reached his destination.

"Starfire?"

"Robin. He's going to kill me."

"No."

"He is."

"He isn't Star. Not while I'm here."

"Please. Don't go." One would think Starfire was speaking of don't leave her, the titans, the team, the city. But she didn't. She meant don't leave her; at that very moment. To stay close in this time of need, to support her, and protect her while she was weak. He was her strength when she was weak.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

"I'm not going anywhere." He said sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Don't go." She whispered, her eyes fluttering closed from the fear and the weak amount of energy she had, but still managed to hold a tight grip to his chest, pulling him closer to her.

… always needing to be closer.

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

"I promise to stay."

"Even after I fall… asleep?" she asked, barely able to splutter out the last word, her eyes now giving out on her. She was asleep.

"Even while you sleep." He whispered into her ear, although he knew she was sleeping. Her breathing was even and she seemed motionless. He pulled her closer.

…always needing to be closer.

Starfire's head rested into the space below his chin and on his chest, making it easier for him to intake her scent. And he loved the feel of being her protector, her hero.

Robin's lips brushed the top of her head, sweeping away all signs of worry, as he heard a sigh escape her while she continued to sleep.

_**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**_

She was his strength, as he was hers. And as he brushed his lips against her forehead, now making his way down to her nose, Robin realized this girl/woman had always been more than 'the best friend.' She was always the loved, companion. It was he who was stupid not to notice. Perhaps if he had just waited a few more moments before they left to attack Blaze that day, before the tower fell, he could have told her he loved her too. But now, he wasn't sure what to think. He was always going to tell her. Tonight was another one of those times. But SPEEDY called and had to cause more mishap. Damage was always done in Robin's life. And not once, had he had the chance to witness himself the day he said he was happy.

But now he was. He had his friends again. And Star. That's all that mattered. So as soon as the perfect opportune moment took place, and he was sure there would be no interruptions, Robin would tell her.

A stir from below caused Robin to escape his thoughts as he saw Starfire pull in closer to him, curling to fit against him.

…always closer.

_**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

……………

"Beastboy?"

"Raven?"

"I ended up going to the doctor today."

"Yeah?" he asked timidly, afraid to know what the conversation was leading to.

"Yes. I… Beastboy I have some news."

"What about?"

"Beastboy I have a sty."

"Huh?"

"Remember that pimple in my eye that never seemed to go away?"

"MMHMM…"

"Well I'm having an operation done. It'll be removed surgically."

"Well, that's good. Right, Rae?"

No response came.

"Rae?"

"It's good Beastboy. But… there is a risk I can go blind if it doesn't go successful."

"Don't worry Raven." He said, taking her hands and putting them in his. "You're going to make it out okay. When is this going to be done?"

"Next Tuesday."

"We'll talk with Starfire tomorrow and explain everything. I'm sure she'll understand. She's just in a bad position right now."

"I know Beastboy. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Raven." He bent his head forward, and kissed the palm of her hand, before leading her to bed.

(A/N: I did have a sty in my eye before. And I too needed operation. It's not as bad as I'm making it seem in the story. Just thought you should know.)

………….

RINGGGG, RINGGGG

The phone in Titans' Tower rang out, but no one heard.

…………

Robin, still in Starfire's room, could have sworn he just heard the phone. Not wanting to wake up Starfire, he laid her down gently off his lap and tucked her into bed before breaking into a sprint to answer the phone.

"Titans Tower." (A/N: I always wanted to say that!)

"Hello Robin."

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"Robin."

"Robin." The voice mimicked, causing Robin to grow frustrated.

"Look, who is this?"

"Hello Robin."

"…" and then it clicked. "Speedy?"

"Robin old chap! How've you been?"

"Why do you keep calling here? What are you planning?"

"If I told you Robin, then it wouldn't be my plan anymore. What's the fun in that? How's my little girl doing? Resting, is she?"

"You stay away from her Speedy! From all of us!"

"ER. ER. The person you have called has a voice mailbox that has not been set up yet. To disconnect, press one. To dial another number, press two. Thank you, bye. Bye."

Robin growled, pounding his fist onto the table the telephone laid upon.

"Are you still there?" the phone asked.

"Ah, shut up." He growled, before hanging up.

………..

Somewhere in a hospital…

"Bee, let's name them now. PLEASE!" Cyborg whined to his wife. Bee only nodded.

"You name them." She said, sounding tired, and knowing her husband would pick good names.

"Well? What'll it be?" the nurse asked, waiting to write down the new borns names on the birth certificates, only successfully sounding like a waitress.

"Earl and JoJo." He said proudly, looking on earnestly at his two baby boys. Bee's eye widened in fear.

"What? NO!" but it was too late. The names were written. They now had two sons named Earl and JoJo Stone.

………..

Residence: Titan's Tower, Raven and BB's room

9:48A.M.

"Rae… psst! Rae! Wake up." Beastboy whispered, nudging his wife's rib cage side…

"I'm up Beastboy. Stop poking the pillow."

…or so he thought.

He blushed, now turning the color of Star's hair.

"Oops."

………..

"Star?" Robin asked, poking his head into the red head's room.

"I'm up Robin. I heard that Speedy called last night."

"Y- you did?"

"Well it was kind of hard not to hear you cursing and pounding on the other side of the wall." She gave a smirk, only to be given one in return.

"Whatever. Well, good morning."

"Good morning."

"Can we talk now?"

"Yeah. You want to start? I'm bad at beginning conversations."

"Really? To me, you always came off as one of those kind of people that were really good at it."

"Maybe when I was fifteen. Not anymore." She hung her head in shame, only to have it be lifted from the feel of Robin's fingers.

"You're still the same girl. Just trapped in a twenty year old's body and lots of stress."

"Seems to me that you and I have become the complete opposites of our child hood selves. I'm acting like fifteen year old you."

"Hey!" he protested.

"You pulled it off well." She smirked again, but decided to be nice and give him a wink too.

"Thanks." He blushed, looking the other way, not wanting to meet her eyes. "So… about 'us.'"

"Hey! Guys! Breakfast! Wake up!" Beastboy's voice rang out on the speaker throughout the tower.

"Later." She whispered, nodding towards the door so she could get dressed. He nodded.

"Later." He promised. With one last peck on the cheek, he left her to be.

………

"MM. Beastboy, is this real meat?"

"No. Actually Star, it's tofu."

"I like it." She smiled in a giddy manner, before catching on. "So what's the deal?"

"Okay, Raven needs an operation, we'll be gone for a week and we need some 'alone' time because Raven and I want to have a baby and we need your permission before we do anything since you're the leader. So what do you think?" he asked all in one breath.

"Smooth move. So much for telling them bits by bits." Raven said in a solemn, stiff, form.

It took a minute for Starfire to take all this in. "Operation? Oh, the eye thing. PFF! And if you two wanted kids, you should have told me earlier. But considering the consequences and the circumstances… but that's beside the point. You can go! I'm sure Robin and I can hold down the fort incase Speedy shows up. But, I'll need you back in a week. Two titans missing is just… wrong." Star said.

"Well we were thinking more like two weeks…" Beastboy began.

"But…"

"Come on Star! PLEASE! Can't you have Aqualad come and help or something?"

Starfire's stressed expression suddenly turned into a cheerful grin. Robin took notice.

"Aqualad! Hey! Yeah, that'd be great to see him for a week, wouldn't it Robin?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. You two have fun." He said winking to Raven and Beastboy. He then turned to Star. "We can manage without Aqualad."

Star's happy expression turned into a frown, sticking out her bottom lip, clearly upset. "I thought you two might want to see one another again…"

"But Star…"

"Robin. Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"But why?" she whined.

"Kori Anders! Don't you dare start that whining with me." Starfire smirked.

"Yes mommy Robby." She said, kissing him on the cheek and skipping off to the gym. Robin shook his head.

"She really has a bad influence on me."

……….

Cyborg's home…

"EARL! NOT THE BIG SCREEN!" apparently with Bee's genes in them, his kids knew how to fly. Infants! Flying. His human mind was pounding as his robotic mind was spinning. Just then little JoJo came flying towards him, ready to launch the jar of olives he had in his hand.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

……….

"We'll see you in two weeks."

"Oh yes. Leave me alone for two weeks with the boss. Thanks a lot you two." Robin said, ignoring the scowling sneer he got from Starfire. "You two kids have fun."

"Yes mommy Robby." Beastboy said, echoing Star's expression.

"She TOLD you about that?" he now turned to Star. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

"Oh no. No, no. Not at all." She hid a smile waving to the T-car that drove off over the bridge that connected Titans tower to main land.

………..

And then there were two.

"We should be looking for stuff on Speedy." Starfire whined.

"Just one round! Come on!" Robin was now begging her to play some video games, which clearly did not impress her.

"No." she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bitch."

"GASP!" Robin chuckled.

"Now will you play?"

"Absolutely not!"

"St-ar…" he whined.

"Rob-in…" she mimicked.

"You're no fun at all."

"Yeah well you're not serious at all."

"Whatever." He sat down on the sofa in the living room, flicking the channels while Star scanned the newest heading in the newspaper.

_**Cheating Masked Titan**_

_A local fan of the Titans was outside of Jump City Cinema as of yesterday, seeing his favorite super hero, Robin. _

_It has been quoted, recited, and said several times he had a fling or some sort of relationship with his now former leader, Starfire. (Some know her as Kori Anders.)_

_Witnesses say he was seen with a certain blonde headed woman outside the theatre, kissing! Surely Starfire wouldn't approve of the lip locking couple. Does she even know? Is the past leader Robin a cheater? _

_Who are we to know? Only time will tell…_

_Turn to page 6B to get the local news of what Katrina, Robin's lip locking partner had to say about the romantic evening._

_Johnny Apple Seed_

With a 'humph' Starfire threw down the paper, oblivious to the fact that Robin had been reading over her shoulder.

"That's a load of bull." He whispered into her ear, causing her to jump. "So you're going to read what she had to say about my irresistible kisses?"

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself boy wonder. But yes, I want to read what she had to say." She said as Robin nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "Robin!" … no response. Just more cuddles. "Robin! Come on, I want to read this."

"Okay." He whispered, before placing a kiss to her shoulder and reading over her again.

_**Katrina Whitman's AMAZING date**_

_Reporters caught up with Katrina Whitman, Robin's newest girlfriend after the movie and kiss. We asked her how it was, and this is what she had to say…_

"_Robin iz an amazing kizzer! I waz honored zat ze boy wonder did such an amazing favor and zen he asked me if it would be okay to zee him again zis weekend. But of course I zed yez!"_

_There you have it. Another love stuck girl fell for the boy wonder's super hero charm. Is she just another play toy until Robin falls for Starfire once more? What 'is' the true story? Jump City Weekly promises to keep you posted. _

_More news on the superheroes and Katrina's luck with Robin will be revealed soon._

_Johnny Apple Seed_

"Tell Katrina I said hello." Starfire growled before stomping off.

"Star! Star come on! Don't be like this!"

Starfire smirked. "Like what?" she purred. She then ran full speed towards Robin, and hopped on him, knocking them both over; Star on top of him. "You're not all that strong boy wonder." She winked.

"Guess not." He tried shrugging while laying on the ground.

"You going to let me up?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Nope."

"No?"

"No!"

"Well why not?" but before she could get an answer, Robin was pulling her down, now making their bodies aligned, kissing her hungrily.

"Oh…" she said sheepishly before devouring Robin into frantic kisses along his cheeks, jaw line, and lips.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Didn't know I was interrupting something. Sorry guys!" Aqualad said. "It's just… the door was open, and I wanted to say hello for a bit.. but WOAH! Damn you two. There's how many rooms in this tower?"

Both titans blushed. It had only been a few moments since the others left and they were already all over one another. Robin tried wiping his lips free of lip-gloss, not to make him seem as guilty. And Starfire, whatever little mess her hair had, she tried fixing.

"Uhm… yeah, sorry we didn't hear you knock." Starfire told him embarrassed.

"Apparently." He snorted.

Robin rolled his eyes. "So…"

"Oh, I'm going now, no doubt. I'll call next time, 'k?" and before either titan could object, the door was closed and he was gone.

After moments of silence Starfire looked up.

"Should we talk now?"

Robin could only chuckle and nod.

………

Cyborg's home…

"BEE! GET EARL!"

"Cyborg, I'm trying to feed JoJo, honestly!" she sighed, hiding her distaste for her son's names.

"Well I need to go watch the team! I have no time to raise a baby!"

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

"It's called babysitters, Bee!"

"IT'S A LITTLE THING CALLED PARENTING CYBORG!" she roared, hushing herself as she saw the look of fear on JoJo and Earl's faces. "Look what you did." She hissed.

"ME? You're the one yelling!"

"I can NOT believe you!"

"Shut up Bee! Come here JoJo, mommy's still got her emotional phase to work out."

"CYBORG VICTOR STONE!"

"Don't you DARE use my full name Bumblebee." He threatened.

"UGH!" she threw her hands up in the air, now going in back of the kitchen to retrieve more bottles and diapers.

……..

"How is she doctor?" Beastboy was asking Raven's doctor as he entered the waiting room. The doctor, Dr. Swan Beastboy believed it was, walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to show immense support and comfort.

"Everything went well. The eye is fine, and there are no promises she won't get another. But if it does happen again, put some hot compress on it, and it usually tends to go away on its' own. It's a continuation process, really." He spoke.

Beastboy nodded. "As long as she's okay, then I'm cool with that. Can I see her now?"

"I don't see why not." Dr. Swan said cheerfully, allowing Beastboy to follow him into the recuperating room. Before he left, he turned to beastboy. "I know this may be a little silly. But you look a little too old to be a BeastBOY. Are you sure it isn't Beastman?" he questioned.

Beastboy chuckled.

"No, I can honestly say it isn't." he said and walked in to see his wife.

……..

"Well." Star said for the twentieth time.

"Yeah, look. Star, I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

…..

"Hey hun. How you feeling?" Beastboy asked Raven.

"Tired, but good. You ready of two weeks alone time?" she got that mysterious gleam in her eyes, and Beastboy liked it.

"Yeah, it'll be great Rae."

"I'm just going to nap a while, kay?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to go get us both something to eat." And with a final kiss on her forehead, he slipped out of the room.

……..

"Are we still best friends?" Robin asked.

Starfire seemed to be thinking. But then smirked.

"Robin that is beyond the stupidest thing you have ever asked me. EVER."

"So…"

"Of course we are!"

"But, well… best friends don't do what we just did."

Starfire went from cheery to concerned. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say Robin?"

"Star, I…"

RINGGG, RINGGG

"Hello?" Starfire asked, picking up the phone angrily.

She could hear Aqualad's voice on the other line. "Is it safe to come over now?"

……….

"Earl, sleep!" Cyborg begged, looking into the crib at his newborn son. "PLEASE!"

"That's not going to help Cy." Bee said, walking over, placing a freshly bathed JoJo into bed.

"Look, Bee, we need to talk."

………

Hours later, Aqualad, Starfire, and Robin were all sitting on the sofa, listening to Aqualad tell another one of his annoying stories; him in between the fighting friends.

"…So then I said, 'Move your fat fin and sit on it.'…" Aqualad chuckled at his own lame remark. Neither Robin nor Star laughed along.

"Okay you two, what's going on?" and before he could get another word out, Starfire and Robin were pointing to each other at the same time saying:

"He/she did it."

…..

"Talk about what?"

"Bee, our relationship is weird."

"You're telling me."

"I want to break up."

"You… you, what? NOW? After I had two freaking kids, you want to divorce?"

"Bee, I need the team. They need me. And you and me… all we do is fight and disagree…" a moment of silence. "… on everything!"

"Cyborg," she pleaded, "I need you right now."

"Bee…"

"No Victor, you listen to me."

GULP and then a nod.

"All you've done since you've got that call from your friends is leave a fat wife at home to nurse herself. And THEN, when you do come back and the kids are born, you name the after… EW! Their names suck! And now you say you want to leave me again, and for GOOD this time Cyborg!"

"One; don't you dare insult my boys. They can hear you. Two, this should have been done a while ago."

"Victor…"

"No."

"Please stay. For the boys. And when they grow up; if you still don't love me, you explain it to your sons why you left." She said getting up and walking to the nursery to see her kids.

Cyborg sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

……..

"Dinner Rae!" he looked around, no sign of his wife. "Rae?"

"We've done it Beastboy." She whispered from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm pregnant."

All foods and condiments spilt onto the floor.

"WHAT!"

…………..

"Wait, who did what?"

"He started saying that's not what best friends do."

"What isn't?" Aqualad asked confused.

"Aqualad…"

"It's AQUAMAN star! MAN!" he felt insulted.

"This is what I did." Robin said ignoring the side conversation, and pulling her into a brief kiss. "That's not what best friends do!" he whined.

"So we can't be best friends?" Starfire asked, rage searing through her voice.

"I NEVER said…"

"JUST SHUT UP! I NEED AN ADVIL!" Aqua 'man' shouted before heading towards the bathroom.

……

"You're… you're what?" Beastboy breathed breathlessly.

She smiled. "I was only kidding dear. I needed some practice. At least now I know you won't faint." She said and bent down to clean up the spilt mess on the floor.

……..

"So when are you leaving?" Bee asked, her posture and body leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know." Cyborg said seriously.

"Want something to eat before you go?"

"Bee, don't be like this."

"Like what?"

"Nice. I know it hurts."

"You have no fucking idea! You're leaving me here with two THREE DAY YEARS OLDS VICTOR! And now… I have to raise them on my own?" her voice then dropped to a whisper. "When you walk out that door, I'll never forgive you."

"We'll see what the court has to say about this." Cyborg said.

"They'll leave the kids in my care obviously! And you'll be free to go mess around. Who's the girl, huh Cy? JINX?" she sputtered.

No response.

"Oh god it is. You've been seeing Jinx." And she broke down into tears.

………

"Is he still in the bathroom?" Robin asked a half hour later.

"No, he went home." Star said. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Wait… Star."

"Goodnight Robin." She said, walking to her bedroom, and leaving her depressed 'best friend' alone.

_DAMN_ he silently cursed himself. _It always happens to me. _

…….

"To the hotel we go my fine lady." Beastboy said.

"MM, yes, and then, we may actually be able to have kids Beastboy."

"Raven, you really do want them, right?"

"More than anything in the world."

………..

"JINX for god's sake Cyborg ! Have you lost your human mind?"

"I… it was a one time thing Bee. Before you and me."

"She still loves you?"

"I don't know."

"And you're leaving our life, our family, our trust we built to be back together with her?"

"Bumblebee I love her!"

Silence.

"Bee?"

"Get out of my house!" she hissed.

"I pay for the bills here!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

And now it would appear Raven and Beastboy were the only two without relationship problems.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's Reflection:

(Highly advised you read)

A TAD bit longer.

Well, well, well my fine readers. MANY, MANY things to discuss!

Well it would appear Robin and Starfire have finally hit it off, and then… poof! Magic love gone. I know, please don't hate me. There were many things to do and I have their whole 'relationship' worked out. I can promise you that in the end, everyone will be happy. Or, at least I hope everyone will be satisfied. But PLEASE keep in mind that there will be a sequel after this, part of the trilogy, and information on that can be found on my profile page under a list titled 'my stories.'

Raven and Beastboy. Wow. Yes, I have had a sty before, and had to have an operation to have it removed. And once again, it's not as bad as I had made it to seem in the story. Quite honestly, doctors sometimes have it removed in their offices. But that's another story I won't be writing. (winks) So Raven DOES want a baby. And the pair, the ONLY happy couple, will be trying to make some 'magic' spark. Let us all hope it goes well. I know what is to come, but you don't. and that is why being the author is so much fun!

And now, wow, when I first started writing this chapter on paper, I thought I'd mostly devote it to Star and Rob. But then, I decided it was time for a twist in the plot. And now, ladies and gentlemen, I leave you sitting on the edges of your seats. Bumblebee. Poor, sweet, kind of still in her cranky mood Bumblebee is stuck watching two babies. And Cyborg? You never knew about this Jinx/Cy relationship and want to hunt me down? What's that? Oh, please don't. I have many twists and evil scams appearing in this relationship. Just you wait and see.

AquaMAN… yes, he needed to be in this one. Please don't take any of his lines the wrong way. All of it was supposed to be comedic humor, not a weird guy ruining a perfect moment for Star and Robin to start a relationship. **COUGH** but that's what happened **COUGH**

Speedy, evil, stalking, freaky Speedy. He didn't play a major role in this chapter. Not to worry. The bad guy never is gone for good. At least not yet, we'll see. (winks)

Ta, ta my lovely readers and reviewers! Please review!

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

LASHAY – ISSAC, PAN ROBIN, Starfirefowl, Jadedea, true reader, Robin and Star fan, Bobsayshimh.

**A Few Comments To:**

Titans Fan – I've got the hot pockets ready if you've got the bagel bites. LOL! We are so weird Shell. Thanks for reviewing. A little weird this chapter, huh? Oh well, tough luck. Live with it. So how was phantom? You like? I can be talking to you online right now, but I'm so optimistic, I choose to talk to you through my review response. Weird, huh? How's Bob Barker. I miss that little guy. And Robbie needs to stop watching Star wars. LOL! I'll talk to you soon oh weird one. WEIRD IS GOOD! Review please and thank you!

_**OH! And Check out my NEW One-shot of Starfire/Robin… Which Door Shall I Use? It's a cute comedy/romance for the two. Be sure to check that out too! **_

_**Be sure to also see my new, updated profile, a TINY summary on the trilogy that will be updated as soon as I reach chapter ten with this story!**_

I can't really think of anything else to tell you about the final part of the trilogy yet, otherwise it'll spoil everything I have put SO much time into planning. So, I think I'll stay quiet for now.

**POLL:**

Okay, once again, like everything else I do, this poll has no point. Yes, dear readers, it's pointless. Like always, everything in my story is well thought out, planned, and written before typed and posted. However, I feel the dire need to know how you feel about this love sick story. But really all I want to know is if you feel Cyborg should stay with his wife and kids (more or less Bee,) or if he should go to Jinx and see what romance you didn't know he had there. I'm just curious, but we'll see next chapter, won't we? (winks) thanks everyone!

Vote in your review.

Until next time fellow Titan fans…

…or until the next ten reviews…

Thanks for your time,

A now healthy author who is planning away to plot against all Rob/Rae supporters because that makes me sick. I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON THEM! THEY'RE MAKING MY LIFE HELL! And a very excited author who is happy since her second winter vacation begins tomorrow… will be talking to you hopefully soon.

Happy, erm… well, have a happy day because I can't think of any holidays at the moment. OH! But if by any chance you're Irish ( I myself am not) and I don't update by sometime this March, please have a happy St. Patrick's Day! Chippers!

Jackster the klutz


	7. Of Fish Fried

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 7/15**

**Date Began: February 20, 2005**

**Date Finished: March 13, 2005**

**Date Published: March 13, 2005**

**

* * *

**

**All Readers must read this first**

**MANY APOLOGIES! **

My many sincere apologies. I have been having many computer failures and difficulties so it was hard to reach many internet access, although I'm just a lazy arse who won't go down the street to the library. It's just not the same! Many of my inspirations come from my environment, especially the dialogue.

Employee Of the Month: By far the 'best' Beastboy episode yet. I'm looking forward to seeing the next episode. It's supposed to be a "Starfire" one.

And rumor has it that season five … well, there's supposed to be a kiss exchanged between Star and Robin. Keep in mind this will be the final season, and will be a "Starfire" arch. You have NO idea how long I have waiting for this.

If you have checked out my author page, the title to the next part of this trilogy has been changed. Yes, I had to change it to suit the plot of the next story. Enough stalling though, hmm?

On with the story that you have all been so patient with!

**Previous events: **

"Wait… Star."

"Goodnight Robin." She said, walking to her bedroom, and leaving her depressed 'best friend' alone.

_DAMN_ he silently cursed himself. _It always happens to me. _

…….

"To the hotel we go my fine lady." Beastboy said.

"MM, yes, and then, we may actually be able to have kids Beastboy."

"Raven, you really do want them, right?"

"More than anything in the world."

………..

"JINX for god's sake Cyborg ! Have you lost your human mind?"

"I… it was a one time thing Bee. Before you and me."

"She still loves you?"

"I don't know."

"And you're leaving our life, our family, our trust we built to be back together with her?"

"Bumblebee I love her!"

Silence.

"Bee?"

"Get out of my house!" she hissed.

"I pay for the bills here!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

And now it would appear Raven and Beastboy were the only two without relationship problems.

On with the story!

* * *

Of Fish Frying

"Five years ago, it has been said that ever since the collapsing of Titan's tower, that it'd be the last time Jump City saw their favorite Super Heroes. However, witnesses proclaim that they have spotted Robin, the former leader, with several women, possibly leading to the question, 'was he ever with Starfire?' Starfire, or Kori Anders, her new name has recently joined the team back together and it's been a tragedy. A secret spy for a local newspaper says, 'Beastboy and Raven haven't been around lately. I'm thinking the split. And uh… as far as I can tell Cyborg ain't 'eva comin' back. As for the other two… pff! Who knows, ya know?' Witnesses and reporters all around are 'trying' to figure this story out. In other news, it has been said that old villain, Speedy a.k.a. Roy Harper was downtown last night, and blew up the fire department. Locals want to know, just 'where' are these titans? They claim to want to help us but so far, they haven't done very well. We will be sure to look into that and give you more news on the recovery of the former station. Back to you Barb"

Whoever News channel 9 was going back to, Robin never found out. It was a rainy, sticky, gloomy Tuesday afternoon at Titans tower. Robin was sitting in a pair of flannel boxers, bowl of Frosted flakes in left hand, watching television, seeing as Starfire hasn't come out of her room in three days. He wasn't sure if he should go apologize for something he didn't know he has done, or leave her be. Seeing as she is nothing like who she used to be, he settled for the latter one. Nothing has been heard from Beastboy, or Raven, or Cyborg for that matter. Robin only wished one of them had called. It had been a while. And he missed the others company. It's not that he still didn't love Star, because he did. It's just when the going gets tough, the tough gets going. And the tough team was going, but never came back. So Robin was left sitting alone in his boxers until more news on Speedy had been heard from Aqualad or showed up on the scanners. Neither has said anything. So the whole 'fire department' incident wasn't even known about until today.

A sound of sliding doors opening captured Robin's attention, making him divert his attention to the commotion behind him.

"Hello." A voice whispered, a faint sign of crying could be heard in Star's voice. Robin wished nothing more but to hold her and console her… but she'd probably think he'd say something like, "This isn't what friends do." He wasn't sure so he just responded with a nod in her direction.

"How are you?" he asked, a little unsure of where he stood in this… friendship, acquaintance that they maintained.

"Okay." She answered with a shrug, and poured the remaining remnants of the Frosted flakes into her bowl. "Remind me to never not eat again. I feel like crap." A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips before she sat down at the counter and began to eat. After swallowing her first mouthful, she looked up at Robin and said, "Put on some clothes. You look like crap."

This time Robin grinned widely and chuckled. He bowed down in mock courtesy and then took off at a slow pace to his room.

Starfire was too busy finishing her cereal to notice Robin walk back in the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a snug fit shirt (showing off his muscle torso, but of course) as she picked up the daily newspaper.

"Let's see what drama Mr. Apple seed has for me today."

_**Masked Man's Girl On the Run**_

_You all remember the former love tale, right? Katrina Whitman, the woman of the boy wonder's dreams was found running outside the bank today, all dressed in … mud? Apparently some of Jackster's reviewers found this girl utterly repulsive, and beat her down to a bloody pulp with tree branches, hot pockets, and bagel bites. Witnesses who claimed to have seen her run off said she headed "out of town to no tomorrow." Whatever this may mean, well… I think it means she is gone. Poor Robin. The masked titan probably feels empty without his girlfriend. This is said to be a reason why neither titan appeared at the scene of the fire department blow up. One can only wonder… until further news on the Titans._

_Johnny Apple Seed_

Starfire could hear Robin chuckle behind her, knowing he read the article.

"Serves her right." He said.

Starfire nodded in agreement, and tucked the paper away.

* * *

Cyborg Victor Stone sat outside of his new 'motel' until he had found enough courage to return back to his wife and beg for forgiveness, or until he felt cheerful enough to go back to Titan's Tower. Cyborg had watched the news this morning in his motel room, and saw how the flames had swallowed up the fire department. He thought how strange it was that a 'fire' department was being blown up with 'fire.' It just didn't seem to make any sense. Sighing, Cyborg watched as his exhaling let off some mist and fog into the cool air. It was chilly. And wet. Not a good combination. 

Sitting up, Cyborg walked back inside to his motel room and threw his key on the counter. "Damn no good weather." Not finding anything else to do, Cyborg tried finding a phone to check on his kids. Although he was having an unsteady relationship with his wife, it didn't mean he couldn't be a good father and check up on them to see how they were. It was something he just couldn't let not happen. Seeing as he could not find a phone in his motel room (probably charge me, he thought); Cyborg walked down to the lobby. There was no bellboy at the service desk, nor were there any employees on this floor.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

Cyborg turned around in the direction of the voice and smiled gratefully. "Yes actually I – Jinx?"

* * *

Robin turned to the last page in the newspaper until he found something that caught his eye. 

"Star, come here, will you please?"

Hearing the serious tone in his voce, Starfire obliged and sauntered over to the table.

"What is it?" Robin merely pointed to an article that she took seconds to scan. "Crap." She said, and Robin nodded. They both quickly changed into their uniforms before dashing off.

On the table left the article that read:

_**Fish Fried**_

_Aquaman, Steel City's team leader of the Titans East has been found dead in an alleyway off the coast of Jump City beach. Apparently, he had something important to tell the titans of Jump City and was killed. Police and other physics say he was killed from a fire. His clothing was found burnt and destroyed. My question is this; why couldn't fish man dive into the water if they were 'so' close by? Police and other detectives say they are looking into that. Clues and sorts are hidden in his hide out… but only the Titans know about it. Who are we to trust them? More news on these rare fires and the death of fish boy soon._

_Johnny Apple seed_

_

* * *

_

"Raven, look what I got for you."

Beastboy and Raven had been staying in their little hotel for about a week now, just enjoying this break Starfire had so kindly given them. Of course just last night they had tried for a baby. Apparently, it was too soon to tell so Raven and Beastboy were outside of the shopper's village, buying souvenirs for their friends and for themselves.

"Hmm?" Raven turned around and her jaw dropped as she saw the precious puppy in Beastboy's hands.

"Name's Shadow the shop owner told me." The puppy was indeed Shadow for a reason. It was a miniature chocolate lab, and had piercing blue orbs of eyes. They were such a resemblance to sapphire that that is what they pretty much were.

"He's adorable."

"He's our baby." Beastboy said with a wink, carefully handing their 'bundle of joy' to his wife. "For now…"

"For now?"

"I won't get rid of him. He just won't be the baby once we have one our own." And with another wink, he received a kiss on the lips from Raven.

The couple walked hand in hand, (still carefully holding Shadow) until the sunset.

* * *

Author's Reflection: 

(Highly advised you read)

Sorry for such a short chapter. I just needed to get this posted to keep the story moving, and to drop some 'clues' for you all.

I can't promise when I will be updating next, but I can promise that the next chapter will be longer than this.

Star and Robin were… edgy in the beginning of this chapter. I'm not typing this story so you hear the events day by day, so I just skipped three days ahead in this. Starfire, still upset Robin is supposedly 'just' her friend, had locked herself up in her room for three days, doing nothing but bathing. Just thought I should clear that up for you. Slightly midway through, you hear that Robin is missing his friends, (aw poor Robin) and yet again, confesses to himself his love for Starfire. Towards the end of this chapter, they come out of their shell, and realize, 'That's in the past. Let's worry about kicking some bad guy arse' and what not. I have some fluff planned out for them, so don't you little fellows/girls worry. I'm just excited the story is moving along… and wait until you see how long the trilogy will be. I have already planned it out. It'll be a good two years to type, so I'm not worried. You'll love it.

Beastboy and Raven… wow. Such a comical couple. I love writing them, only because I know what I want to do with them. Long story short between them, they tried for a baby. Only I left out all the wild, exotic details to that. (winks) no need to get your ruddy mind in the gutter. Anyways, seeing as it is too early to tell if the effect was positive or not, Beastboy buys Raven a puppy to show his 'love and passion' for Raven. She happily obliges, keeping the puppy's name, Shadow. (Just came up with the name. It's more… Raven like.) Any who; yes. They're relationship is coming along quite nicely. Just how I wanted it. Raven seems… a tad out of character, but believe me. In the next story, it'll be well worth it.

Bumblebee and Cyborg haven't talked in this chapter, which I'm sure makes many of you sad. I didn't describe the motel very well, but let me just point out by saying it is VERY run down. I mean, come on. The guy didn't have a phone in his bloody room. So just when he goes to check in on his loving 'family' who do we run into? But Jinx, of course! It always happens to the good guys. (grins evilly) I have a twisted plot for this whole Bumblebee/Cyborg/Jinx thing so keep that in mind. As for Earl and JoJo, we won't be hearing much from them, seeing as they can't talk yet. Once again, this is why I want to get ready with my next story. It's so… livid! And so… real! (Well for Teen Titans, anyways)

AquaMAN… I know, I know! Whether you hate me or love me for this, sorry! This HAD to be done. It just thickens the plot, and helps a lot more with the 'speedy' mystery. You'll see what I mean soon.

I hope you all liked the Katrina Whitman run away. I 'had' to satisfy my awesome little readers and do something horrid to her. She was annoying me anyways.

Speedy. Yet another chapter we haven't heard from the raging, stalking, lunatic. How very odd. (winks) … I know, I know. "Just kill him off already and get Star and Rob together!" If only life were that easy. We haven't "heard" from Speedy, just of his murdering Aquaman and his bomb fire of the fire department. Don't worry. I have PLENTY of actions for him. The bad guy never is gone for good. (Let's hope that is so wrong.)

Ta, ta my lovely readers and reviewers! Please review!

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

LASHAY – ISSAC, PAN ROBIN, Starfirefowl, Jadedea, true reader, Robin and Star fan, Bobsayshimh, Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen, OptimusChrist, Beautiful Girl Named Starfire, Chaos Elemental, Dande, AlwaysImpatient, aihead123,**_  
_**

**A Few Comments To:**

Titans Fan – I've got the hot pockets ready if you've got the bagel bites. LOL! We are so weird Shell. Thanks for reviewing. A little weird this chapter, huh? Oh well, tough luck. Live with it. So how was phantom? You like? I can be talking to you online right now, but I'm so optimistic, I choose to talk to you through my review response. Weird, huh? How's Bob Barker. I miss that little guy. And Robbie needs to stop watching Star wars. LOL! I'll talk to you soon oh weird one. WEIRD IS GOOD! Review please and thank you!

Starfire2222 – That is one long review you typed. For me? Hehe, thanks. Yes, Rob and Star are very much in denial and it disturbs me too. I'm sorry about that. Rob and Star, having a baby? Haha. What are you, a mind reader? (winks) … if only I could start my trilogy… (hums to self) Yeah, and I am sorry Aquaman had to go. It was his… time. Lol. Thanks again for reviewing. Jackster

Optimus Christ – I'm sorry. No offense to the Rob/Rae shippers but it kind of makes me sick thinking that could happen. However, I find you to be very brave reading a Star/Rob story and congratulate morally on that. So thank you for your feedback. It was nice knowing you have an open mind.

_**OH! And Check out my NEW One-shot of Starfire/Robin… Which Door Shall I Use? It's a cute comedy/romance for the two. Be sure to check that out too! **_

_**Be sure to also see my new, updated profile, a TINY summary on the trilogy that will be updated as soon as I reach chapter ten with this story!**_

I can't really think of anything else to tell you about the final part of the trilogy yet, otherwise it'll spoil everything I have put SO much time into planning. So, I think I'll stay quiet for now.

**POLL:**

Okay, once again, like everything else I do, this poll has no point. Yes, dear readers, it's pointless. Like always, everything in my story is well thought out, planned, and written before typed and posted. However, I feel the dire need to know how you feel about this love sick story. So here's the poll. If you had the choice, would you make Starfire and Robin get together sooner to have a baby? Just curious… thank Starfire2222 for such a well thought out mind, or this poll would not exist. Please take all issues and effects of this poll into your mind before reviewing. Thank you for your participence and being so patient with EVERYTHING! (smiles) you are all too kind.

Vote in your review.

Until next time fellow Titan fans…

…or until the next ten reviews…

Thanks for your time,

A now healthy author who is planning away to plot against all Rob/Rae supporters because that makes me sick. I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON THEM! THEY'RE MAKING MY LIFE HELL! And a very depressed author who must go back to the world of boredom at school tomorrow. Yes, I know. It's horrible just thinking about it. So I am going to divert my thinking to something else.

Happy, erm… well, have a happy day because I can't think of any holidays at the moment. OH! But if by any chance you're Irish ( I myself am not) and I don't update by the time the holiday comes then, please have a happy St. Patrick's Day! Chippers!

And if I do not update as soon as I would have liked, then please! Have a happy Easter!

Jackster the klutz


	8. Of Broken Promises and Singing

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 8/15**

**Date Began: **_March 13, 2005_

**Date Finished: April 16, 2005**

**Date Published: March 17, 2005**

**

* * *

**

**All Readers must read this first**

**MANY APOLOGIES! **

My many sincere apologies. I have been having many computer failures and difficulties so it was hard to reach many internet access, although I'm just a lazy arse who won't go down the street to the library. It's just not the same! Many of my inspirations come from my environment, especially the dialogue.

And rumor has it that season five … well, there's supposed to be a kiss exchanged between Star and Robin. Keep in mind this will be the final season, and will be a "Starfire" arch. You have NO idea how long I have waiting for this.

If you have checked out my author page, the title to the next part of this trilogy has been changed. Yes, I had to change it to suit the plot of the next story. Enough stalling though, hmm?

On with the story that you have all been so patient with!

* * *

**Previous events: **

_**Fish Fried**_

_Aquaman, Steel City's team leader of the Titans East has been found dead in an alleyway off the coast of Jump City beach. Apparently, he had something important to tell the titans of Jump City and was killed. Police and other physics say he was killed from a fire. His clothing was found burnt and destroyed. My question is this; why couldn't fish man dive into the water if they were 'so' close by? Police and other detectives say they are looking into that. Clues and sorts are hidden in his hide out… but only the Titans know about it. Who are we to trust them? More news on these rare fires and the death of fish boy soon._

_Johnny Apple seed_

"He's our baby." Beastboy said with a wink, carefully handing their 'bundle of joy' to his wife. "For now…"

"For now?"

"I won't get rid of him. He just won't be the baby once we have one our own." And with another wink, he received a kiss on the lips from Raven.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

Cyborg turned around in the direction of the voice and smiled gratefully. "Yes actually I – Jinx?"

On with the story!

* * *

Of Broken Promises and Singing

"You always end up lying to me," Starfire said to Robin as they drove to the beach, to find the remaining remnants of Aqualad – their lost friend.

"Well, I'm sorry. I've got a life too," Robin, who was still looking straight ahead as he drove, said to his best friend. "Life isn't always rainbows and butterflies, Star. There's consequences people have to pay."

"But you always lie! I don't remember when you've actually kept a promise!" she shrieked, and whimpered at her own uneven tone. She was not like this before. Ever since Robin returned – ever since her life became more solemn. "You'll never keep a promise."

"Never say never."

"Robin… you're horrible."

"That's not possible. You see, Robin and horrible just don't fit in the same sentence."

"You just used them in the same sentence," she pointed out.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

……

"I'll have an herbal tea, too, please." Raven told the waiter at the restaurant Beastboy has taken her to.

"I'm sorry, miss. We do not have herbal tea."

"Well this is an absolute outrage. Who doesn't have herbal tea?"

"Oh for Titan's sake!" Beastboy shouted, "Get the woman some frigging tea!" and they did.

* * *

…..

"So what're you doing here?"

"Oh you know, couldn't get a job after the Hive split. Needed somewhere to go – something to do. So I work here now. It's not your everyday castle, but Cinderella seems to like it."

"Jinx…"

"Look Cyborg. Let's get to the point. You wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for me. You're wife kicked you out. That's m fault. I take full responsibility." She sighed and swept a dingy corner of the pub down below the motel, Cyborg sat across from that corner.

"But it's not your fault."

She ignored his statement and said, "Well rumor is that you have two boys now, huh?"

"Earl and JoJo." Cyborg told her proudly, but groaned at the thought of Bumblebee. "I just don't get her sometimes, you know? I mean she told me she used to have a jolly old time with Aquaman. How do you know they're not his kids?"

"Don't say that. Fish boy may be dead but it doesn't mean…"

"It means that there's no proof." Cyborg finished.

"Cyborg I don't want to get involved with yours and your wife's marriage."

"Honey, you've been involved."

* * *

…….

"I'm not a liar." Robin said for the umpteenth time.

"How do I know? You may be lying to me now!"

"Star…"

"Robin, just stop." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm tired of hearing your excuses. Sometimes I wonder why I even broke up with Aqualad." The car came to a sudden jerk, Robin slammed on the breaks. "What was that for!" she hissed.

Robin gulped and turned towards her. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you still love Aqualad?" Starfire just shrugged and said, "Drive." He did.

* * *

……..

"Anything else, Sir?" The waiter asked Beastboy. The green man scratched his chin for a moment, as if he was pandering in deep thought.

"Hmm, yeah, but – ohh. Nope, wait, … uhm… you know what? No." he said. The waiter tried registering his phrase before nodding and walking off to get the bill.

"Can't make up your mind?" Raven asked him, taking a sip from her tea.

"Can't say that I can." He smirked and pulled out his wallet.

* * *

……

The radio was turned up a bit louder when Starfire said, "WAIT!" Robin turned towards her, still driving.

"What?"

"Don't change this. I like this song," she turned it up a bit and began singing like a chipmunk like the song.

"_**Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,"**_

She sang and screeched out the last part, causing Robin to plug his ears. She smirked. "Think you can do any better?" Robin didn't answer, just sang.

_**Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave**_

_**I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin**_

Starfire looked at him and yelled out, "My turn!"

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl**_

Robin snickered. She sounded like she was hanging on for dear life. He sang the next verse.

_**Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl**_

Starfire stuck out her tongue, and mimicked the song.

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl**_

Robin and Starfire sang the rest together.

_**Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely**_

_**So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)**_

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll**_

_**Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...**_

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)**_

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll**_

_**Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely**_

By the time the song ended, both were in fits of hysterics. You just don't see super heroes such as Robin and Starfire driving around in the middle of the afternoon singing rap. It just wasn't done.

* * *

…

"Rap?"

"No, Beastboy. That's **R**etards **A**ttempting **P**oetry." She hissed, as he was picking out songs on the juke box in the shop they were in.

"Rock?"

She nodded.

"Rock it is."

* * *

……

"Are you going to call your sons?"

"Are you going to let me borrow your phone?"

"Sure thing," Jinx pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket and said, "Block my number. I don't want Bee being suspicious."

Cyborg nodded and shrugged. "Sure thing."

* * *

…

At the beach, Robin pulled Star by the hand, leading her to the scene of the incident. Blowing along the shore was a newspaper that Robin picked up and read.

_**Robot Gets Divorced**_

_Victor Stone – also known as Jump city's titan, Cyborg has been divorced as of last Wednesday, noontime. It was reported by Bumblebee, his ex-wife that he was "Non – committed and cared more about his friends than his family." Just who are we to believe, citizens?_

_The wife of a robot or the robot himself?_

_More news on Robin and his friends coming soon._

_Johnny Apple Seed_

Starfire gasped, reading the article over Robin's shoulder. "You don't think…?"

"That that's why he hasn't returned? Yeah. But this is suspicious. Cyborg wouldn't hesitate telling us things like this. We better go check this out," Robin told Starfire, and planted a kiss on her cheek, after seeing the worried look on her face. "It'll all be okay."

* * *

……

I know, not long! But the next one **WILL **be. Not enough time to explain the whole computer errors. Maybe next chapter. The next chapter has no exact release date so don't ask.

Thanks to all my constant reviewers. You know who you are. You've helped in my times of need. I love you all!

**NO POLL THIS CHAPTER! (winks)**

But check this out …

_Robin_ : So when do Star and I get together

_Jackster_ : Not soon enough. This is a trilogy, remember?

_Starfire_ : You're making me mad.

_Jackster _: Grins madly.

_Robin_ : Can she at least be my girlfriend or kiss me back for once?

_Starfire_ : Hey! I kiss a **LOT**!

_Jackster_ : **Still smirking** That's all for now! Until next time my prettys. I'll get you all, and your little dogs too.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated _


	9. Of Apologies and Romance

**Title: Why You Don't Break a Promise**

**Sequel To: All I Wanted**

**Author: Jackster222**

**Chapter: 9/15**

**Date Began: April 17, 2005**

**Date Finished: May 7, 2005**

**Date Published: May 7, 2005**

**

* * *

**

Of Apologies and Romance

"Do you think Aqualad may have had a password then, to get in?" Starfire and Robin were walking along the beach just moments earlier, deciphering the code to get into Aqualad's cave.

"I'm not sure, Star. I just want to know what information he had."

She nodded, and hummed to show her agreement. It was cold, and windy; not to mention the scent of salt water lurked through the air, but all that aside, Starfire didn't care. This man – Aquaman, that is, died. The thought alone was killing her to process. Murdered. Killed. Someone did this intentionally. She knew it was Speedy. Robin knew it was Speedy. But she used to date this man, care for this man… and he was gone. Sighing, she nudged Robin, who was still thinking of the code to enter the cave. He turned when he felt her touch.

"Let's go home."

He looked astonished. "What?" he hissed. "We're here to find out top information – perhaps about Speedy, and you want to throw it all away? I thought we appointed you leader for the good of them team. You're not doing any good!" he huffed, and leaned against the cave wall – stone and rocks, arms crossed over his chest, a cold look settled on his facial features. She just glared.

"I do not want to snoop. Aquaman would not appreciate this Robin, and you know it. Besides," she hesitated a little, "It hurts." Robin frowned at the sound of her despair.

"You still love him then?" came the question.

"No. Friends was enough." Came the response.

"But then.."

"Look," she cut in, "Aquaman and I were just together at the wrong time. It doesn't mean I can't care for him any less, Boy wonder." She smirked a bit, also crossing her arms. "Can we go home now?"

He nodded. "We can."

* * *

"Rae? You okay in there?" Raven was currently in the bathroom back at both hers' and Beastboy's hotel room. Beastboy could hear the sound of vomit coming up, and it scared him. "Rae?" 

"Just go sit down Beastboy!" and then another sound of puke. "I don't feel good," but this time she didn't sound like 'strict Raven' She sounded weak and ill.

"Rae…"

"Call a doctor, Beastboy." And he did.

* * *

Cyborg tried phoning his wife and kids that day. Tried. But Bumblebee refused to let him speak to 'her' children. So he went to a café with Jinx. 

"You told her you loved me?"

Cyborg groaned. "I was an idiot."

Jinx nodded. "You were. I think it's horrible that you had to lie to her like that to come and see me."

"I didn't even know you were here." He confessed.

"Yes, but still. You lied to her. Why?" Jinx cocked her head to the side, which made Cyborg roll his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Spur of the moment, I suppose."

"I think you need to go back to your wife and kids."

"She kicked me out, remember?"

Jinx nodded again. "She did. But you didn't get to explain. Go explain to her, Cyborg." Not even receiving a response, she saw the robot bolt for the door.

* * *

"I suppose we should be looking for Speedy." 

"Surprisingly," Starfire said, "No." Robin raised a brow. "Look at this." She tossed him the latest addition of Jump City's newspaper, smirking. "Front page news, Boy wonder."

_**Speedster Gets Caught**_

_**Johnny Apple Seed**_

_As of last night, arch nemesis, evil villain – Speedy was captured. He was found out on route 80 burning Jump City's Police Department, which luckily, is in using condition. He will be sentenced to a trial July 5th at 2:00 P.M. says his lawyer, and he'll be sentenced to announce whether or not this man was the murderer of super hero – Aqualad. _

_As for other news, Johnny Apple Seed is retiring. (mhm. Me.) Instead, Olive Pits will be the newest journalist to our team. We thank you for catching up on this latest story. _

_In final good byes –_

_Johnny Apple Seed_

Robin stood, mouth open. "So we, er- nothing much to do." He shrugged. Starfire nodded, and hugged him. "I'm glad they caught him. Less for us to do."

She stared quizzically. "Us?"

"Us."

She sighed. "I have to go, though." He raised a brow.

"Why? To where?"

"Tameran – and because I've been here long enough."

Robin shook his head. "No, I'm not letting you go." Placing his hand under her knees, and the other under her back, he swooped her up – bridal style. "You're staying with me."

She smirked. "You?"

"Me, the team, but mostly me." He smirked in return, before dipping down and kissing her on the mouth.

* * *

"Rae?" 

"Yeah, Beastboy?"

"The doctor says he'll be in momentarily." She sighed, but nodded. Her stomach was queasy and her head was spinning, but she felt nauseous. Really nauseous.

* * *

"Bee?" Another few bangs on the door. "Bee, come on! Open up!" no answer. 

"What're you doing here?" came a weak sound from behind. Swirling, Cyborg could see Bumblebee carrying several grocery bags in one arm, while trying to carefully hold two squirming babies in the other.

He shrugged. "Came to see my boys."

"You're not allowed near them until the trial." She hissed.

Cyborg sighed. "Bee, look. We need to talk." She didn't answer. He was hoping that was a yes.

"About?"

"Us."

"There 'is' no us, Cyborg. There's you- and then there's Jinx."

"There was never any Jinx!" he hollered.

She sighed again. "I'm not in the mood. I've got to feed these two." Gesturing to the two babies in her arms, Cyborg grabbed them both, nestling them into his chest. She glared but instead, walked to the door and unlocked it. "Next time – leave me alone."

"No. These are my kids too."

A roll of the eyes followed by a cough was not something he expected. "Just get them inside. If they don't eat – I'll hear crying for another few hours." Cyborg nodded and walked inside the home he grew to love over the past few years. Taking in the scent, he could smell Bee; and his children – oh! And was that… yes! Freshly cut pineapples! Mm… it was the scent that made his eye lids droop from the soothing atmosphere.

He was home.

* * *

Starfire kissed back with such passion, that she was sure she could have swollen his lips to the size of a balloon. But she made no sign of protest. Robin still held her, bridal style, but carried her back home to the T tower. It was ridiculously romantic. No matter what happened, both were pretty sure they'd feel no sense of remorse. They were both attracted for different reasons. 

Starfire had that new, refreshing hospitality, the kind that made someone feel, well, loved. And cared for. She was as bright as the coming dawn of the new day. And that meant something to Robin – who was the opposite of the little fantasy of his. Robin was cool – agile. Could do anything he set his mind to. That was just Robin. And that's why, these two wanted one another. This was 'Why you don't break a promise.'

But back to the pair of fierce kissers.

Starfire was brushing her lips around Robin's ear, eliciting a moan from the male. It pleased her, which caused her to purr in contentment. It was like that between the two. They went back and forth to please the other. Once again – they were perfect for each other.

* * *

"Pregnant? But – we just- it's … already!" The doctor nodded at Beastboy's outburst, not wanting to disturb the already happy couple. Or so he thought. Beastboy was happy – just… this was soon. Wasn't that weird? Or maybe… 

"The last pregnancy test Raven took gave false results, Mr. Logan. She is pregnant. We plan on keeping you updated on that as well." Raven and Beastboy both nodded at the doctor.

They were going to have a baby.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Bumblebee took another sip of her mocha cappuccino before wiping the drool off Earl's face. She saw Cyborg staring at her when she turned around. 

"I don't want a divorce."

"You kind of ruined that when you left." He sighed, but nodded.

"I know."

"So why are you here?"

"I want to make things better."

"It can't get better, don't you see?" She slammed the coffee down on the table, hands on both her hips, glaring at him. "You made your decision quite clear when you walked out that door. It's pointless to try and change things. You can't change the past."

"Can't I improve things for the future?" She shook her head, furiously.

"No! You can't! You can't up and leave without even saying goodbye! You told me you loved her."

"We can get marriage counseling," he suggested.

* * *

"Star," Robin whispered to the angel lying along side him on the sofa in the T tower. She looked asleep. Her breathing was even, but they needed to talk. He could only think of her lately. 

_**But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun**_

So what was this feeling? He obviously loved her. This, he knew. So should they become a couple now? "Star," he tried again. She stirred slightly.

_**The rhythm of her conversation  
The perfection of her creation  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me  
Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player  
Back and forth and here and gone  
And on and on and on and on**_

"Star," she finally blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and flashed their glow at Robin, smiling slightly.

"Hm?"

_**But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through**_

"I uhm – you and me we are… well." He coughed hesitantly.

"Robin?" she looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Star." Taking off his mask, he looked at her, making sure they saw eye to eye. "You and I … would you be my girlfriend?"

………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. That took me a while to redo some of the plot and come up with a few more things to add in there. It certainly was more… of an eventful chapter. **

**Robin & Star definitely had their share of fluff this chapter, which I am super happy about because originally, this was going to be another 'fighting' and kick butt scene. I decided to make the readers go 'oh' and 'ah.'**

**Raven and Beastboy were really fun to write in this chapter. She's pregnant. Finally! Yay! And many people commented in the last chapter about Raven's "Rap" line. I'm glad so many of you liked it. The "_R_etards _A_ttempting _P_oetry." Yeah, you see, I have nothing against Rap music. Personally, some of it has meaning, you just have to get it. I'm more of a Pop/rock person myself, though. So… yeah. But the whole 'pregnancy' theme will play a major role in the trilogy so be prepared. I always write something for a reason. Keep that in mind. Beastboy? A father? We'll see how that plays out, because I know that'll be another 'fun one.'**

**So Cyborg went back to Bumblebee, but she's having a hard time welcoming him back with open arms. Can you blame her? They guy left her and her babies alone. Alone. Seriously, that relationship may take me a while to recuperate and fix up to make everything all 'happy go lucky.' **

**Johnny Apple Seed is leaving! How many of you were cheering for joy when you found that out? I know my best friend was sitting there like "GO JACK!" He, he. Anything to please the people. **

**Jinx may not be returning in future chapters. Originally, I didn't plan it. But I've been revising my script and I might sneak her in for a final fair well sometime. Who knows? shrugs I'll let you decide that.**

**

* * *

**

**POLL:**

**Should I bring Jinx back or not? Keep in mind, I usually have everything planned out. Everything is. But if the majority wants Jinx back, I may have to revise the script even further, causing my updates to be _S L O W E R_. **

**So yes or no? Vote in your review. I was accepting emails, but I got too many so just add it in your reviews because the junk mail is messing up my computer again. Darn.**

**

* * *

**

**NOW TO THE REVIEWS:**

_**Jenn-silent breed – **_Ah, thank you. First time reviewer, but long time reader, eh? Well I'm glad you decided to review. It's always good to have people – such as committed reader's and reviewers. Cheers me up. )

_**Terra Basher – **_A lot of people seemed to like that quote. Hope your computer gets… better. (laughs) And thanks for the review

_**scathac's warrior – **_You'll end up hating the prequel . This version is better. Thanks for reviewing.

_**OptimusChrist**_– I do plan on taking my time with this. When I originally felt as if I was missing something. A good revision was in order. So I do plan on going slowly. This may stretch into the summer. (Shrugs) I'm not too sure. Johnny Apple Seed is gone now. (winks) Maybe you'll like Olive Pits. (laughs)

_**Starrob – **_Yes, yes. So sorry about the late review… again. I tend to take a while now, eh ? Thanks for the review.

_**xotaybabyox – **_pff. I'm more impatient than you. You have NO idea. I'm glad you like the story, and hopefully you liked this chapter better. Thank you for your review.

_**TtitansFan – **_Shelly! How's Bob Barker? Sheesh! Haven't heard from you in a while, girly. So sad. Keep the hot pockets ready, will ya? Not much to say. Talk to you soon and thanks for reviewing.

_**StarfireFowl – **_Who Doesn't like that song? The chipmunks are so cute! But yeah, I needed them to sing something. It's not original, thus is why I did it.

_**lady of darkness055 – **_Thank you for your review. I love that song too. (laughs)

_**Bobsayshimh – **_I could always count on you for a great review. Honestly. You're so devoted. Thank you so much. I'm sorry about the long wait. Computer failures, changes in the plot, etc. So much to do! My life is busy. But thank you SO much for the review.

_**Jadedea – **_thanks for the review.

* * *

_**REVIEWS ARE DONE**_

_**Updating hopefully sooner than this,**_

_**Jackster**_


End file.
